<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lucky Encounter by NyannMiira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807965">A Lucky Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannMiira/pseuds/NyannMiira'>NyannMiira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannMiira/pseuds/NyannMiira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They have the same talent as one another and yet they're very different. But doesn't that make it more exciting? Their encounter might seemed unlucky at first but little do they know that it'll be the reason to a happy relationship in the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first day of the school year at Hope's Peak Academy. An average-sized young man with brown hair stood upon the gates, slowly regaining his composure, breathing ever so slowly. He took out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, slowly unfolding the creases formed he then read the information written on the paper. </p><p>"You've been chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy as one of the Ultimates. Your title as The Ultimate Lucky Student will give us a chance to study more about luck and how it's related to being a talent." </p><p>The brown-haired young man sighed and put the crumpled piece of paper back in his pocket. His gaze was focused on the main building in front of him, small drips of sweats began forming on his face, his legs started to tense up and not allowing him to move. His optimistic smile began dropping and turned into a slight frown. Why was he so worried? He thought to himself how he was unworthy to even attend the school as he felt like he didn't deserve it.</p><p> Hope's Peak Academy is a government-funded school full of elite students from all around the globe with amazing, hope-filled talents. Only those with astounding talent are allowed to attend. Those with no talent whatsoever but wishes to attend can take a regular entrance exam and be put into the Reserve Course Department. Though, you'd have to pay hefty tuition fees to be in it.   </p><p>Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student of the 78th class struggled to even comprehend the situation he was currently in. He doesn't have any astounding talent nor any interesting qualities and yet due to his luck, he was able to win a lottery ticket that allows you to attend the school. He tried to keep a calm mind and reassure himself that everything will be fine, perhaps it might be nerve-wracking for him to be surrounded by marvelous, talented students but he'll get used to it soon. Besides, his middle-school classmate Sayaka Maizono will also be in the same class as him so with that fact in mind he felt a little better. At least, there was someone he was familiar with</p><p>Makoto stepped into his class and sat down at his assigned seat. It was right behind Sayaka's seat. He took out his notebooks and placed them gently on his desk preparing for the first class. But then the school's speakers started buzzing for a moment before a muffled voice began speaking.</p><p>"Ahem, this is the Principal of Hope's Peak. I would like to say some things beforehand. First of all, welcome back to school. As for the new students attending the school, I'd say welcome to Hope's Peak. I hope your time here will be filled with happiness and hopeful events. Please do enjoy your school life to the fullest. Alright, with that out of the way, may the new students of this year assemble at the gym? Orientation will begin soon. Thank you."</p><p>
  <em>Huh? Orientation? The information given didn't state any sort of orientation program will be conducted. I guess, Hope's Peak is still like any other school?</em>
</p><p>Makoto stood up from his seat and made his way to the gym, although he hasn't memorized the layout of the building, he thought that it couldn't be that hard to find the gym. He stepped out of his classroom and began walking. He passed by the teacher's office and was suddenly stopped by a female teacher calling out to him.</p><p>"Ah, hello there. I'm sorry for suddenly calling out to you. I needed your help. Can you be a dear and help me?" the teacher asked as she was piling up papers and stacking them.</p><p>"Oh...I would love to help but--" </p><p>Before Makoto could finish speaking the teacher's face lit up. She then dumped a large stack of papers onto his arms. </p><p>"Great! Lovely! Such a helpful young man. It will be quick. I need you to bring these sheets of paper to class 77-B and drop them off. Just put them on the teacher's desk! That'd be fine. I need to make an IMPORTANT phone call. Thank you so much!" the teacher left Makoto confused in the hallways with a pile of papers in his arms.</p><p>She was speaking too quickly for Makoto to understand completely. But he understood that all he needed to do was to drop the worksheets off at class 77-B.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe if I make a run for it, I can still be on time for the orientation. Hopefully, Ishimaru-kun wouldn't scold me for this.</em>
</p><p>Makoto puffed out his cheeks and began pacing towards the opposite way. The second year's building is a tad far from the building he was in. But he didn't let that stopped him. He soon arrived and went on his quest to find the exact location of the 77-B class. He went up a few flights of stairs and soon found the class. </p><p>Makoto walked up to the door but unfortunately wasn't able to open it as it was a sliding door. His hands were preoccupied so it made it difficult for him to grab the handles of the door and pull it aside. He tried knocking on the door. But he got no answer. He found this quite odd since it's supposed to be a class session right now for the second year students. He tried looking in from the windows on the side that allowed anyone to peek into the classroom. Unfortunately, it was pitch black. </p><p>
  <em>Huh??? What the heck? Why is it so dark? Is there no one right now?</em>
</p><p>Makoto squinted his eyes once more and saw a faint light source emitting from the inside. Then he heard a softened sound of...video games soundtrack? Not only that, he was able to hear the voices of people talking.</p><p>
  <em>AH, so there is somebody inside. Perhaps I should knock louder. It seems like they couldn't hear me the first time.</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Students of class 77-B were having fun playing video games that were brought by Chiaki Nanami. Currently, it was the girl's turn to play. So the boys were standing behind them shouting, yelling overall boisterous except for one male student. Standing at the corner of the class observing his classmates was a tall, white-haired male student. He had a stern yet calming stare in his eyes. He smiled quietly as his eyes glimmer slightly.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, how lucky am I? I would be fine to watch the Ultimates from afar while looking forward to their hope-fulfilling futures. YET, HERE I AM. SO CLOSE TO THEIR PRESENCE. But I shouldn't get too close or else I might stain their great aura of hopeful selves with my pathetic waste of space self.</em>
</p><p>Nagito Komaeda, The Ultimate Lucky Student of the 77th class. A hope obsessed person who is yearning to achieve and witness a hope that'll overcome any type of despair. His life has always been a gamble with his luck cycle. The thing that keeps him going is his love for hope. </p><p>Though many don't agree with his views on hope and despair, it hasn't hindered him from talking about it openly. He believes that the Ultimates are people brimming with talents are achievers of hope and that he should contribute himself as a stepping stone to help the Ultimates obtain hope that will overcome despair. </p><p>He believes if an Ultimate manages to overcome the burden of the most atrocious despair then their hope is the most valuable thing about them. Therefore he puts exceptionally high expectations on the Ultimates. Thus this has been quite an obsession for him.</p><p>Nagito stared at his classmates enjoying their little gaming session. Being so close to the proximity of the other Ultimates was splendid. Someone as worthless as he doesn't deserve to be in the same room as them. He felt blessed to be near what he would refer to as 'Symbols of Hope.' </p><p>He kept gazing off at them. He heard a small knock coming from the front door. He waited a couple more seconds before walking towards the door. Yeah, there's a faint sequence of thumping on the door. He turned his head towards his classmate, cupped his mouth with one of his hands, and raised his voice slightly.</p><p>"Hey, I think the teacher's here. You guys might wanna pack things up quick!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"OH NO, SHE'S GONNA BE PISSED FOR SURE!" shouted a boy with medium-length vibrant pink hair.</p><p>"B-but Ibuki is not done yet! I haven't obtained a satisfying victory--" a girl with a peculiar flashy hairstyle blurted out.</p><p>One by one, each one of them was trying to arrange things back to where it was. Nagito was still standing by the door while this all happened. Suddenly, a small grin appears on his face. </p><p>
  <em>Ah, to be able to help the Ultimates achieve their hope, truly a befitting position for someone as lowly as me.</em>
</p><p>"Guys, how about I go out and talk to her to give you all some time to clean things up?" he suggested.</p><p>
  <em>Though, she might already know what's going on anyway.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, that'd be great. Damn, for the first time you're not so useless." said the pink-haired boy.</p><p>"Yeah, it's great that I could be of help when it's needed, unlike you Kazuichi. Your expertise in mechanics is the only good thing about you. Ah, too bad it's not wanted for every occasion. Most of the time you're just as average as me. No, wait, perhaps slightly above. No one deserves to be lumped with trash like me." Nagito replied with a gentle smile plastered on his face.</p><p>"Nngh- only SLIGHTLY above?? J-just you wait!!" Kazuichi spoke with a gloomy tone.</p><p>Nagito then grabbed the door handle and slid it open slightly, allowing himself to step out. He then closed the door shut and turned his head towards...</p><p>
  <em>Hm? Where is...?</em>
</p><p>"Down here! I'm running an errand for your homeroom teacher." said a short brown-haired male student.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, so it wasn't the teacher. I was mistaken. Oh well, I should probably help this guy.</em>
</p><p>"Such a helpful student, expected from a symbol of hope, helping others to achieve their purpose. How delightful. So what is it that you were told to do?" Nagito questioned while looking down at the smaller male student.</p><p>"Oh, she told me to place these worksheets on the teacher's desk inside the classroom. That is all. She had to make an important phone call to someone. So I had no choice to decline anyway." the smaller male student explained.</p><p>"I see. You can hand it over to me. I'll put it on the desk for you. I bet your arms are about to go soft from holding onto them for too long." Nagito said while reaching out to the smaller student. </p><p>They exchanged the papers. While doing so, their hands brushed against each other for a bit. Nagito halted in his tracks and was taken aback by this. </p><p>"Alright then, thank you. I'll be on my way now!" said the brown-haired student. </p><p>The brown-hair student waved his hand at Nagito with such a kind expression on his face. He smiled before leaving the area.</p><p>Nagito stared off to the distance watching the back of the smaller student disappear. He stood there for a while before snapping back to reality. He looked at his hand that was accidentally making contact with the unknown student during a split second. He felt a small tingle of warmth lingering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto POWER WALKED as if his life depended on it. Sweats dripped down from his face. He tried making his way back to his original building as fast as possible. He ran over to the gym and opened the door slightly. He saw a representative of the school giving a speech on the stage. He slowly stepped in and sat beside his classmate, Yasuhiro Hagakure. </p><p>"Dude, where were you? Weren't you the first one to leave the classroom as soon as the announcement was over?" the boy with an unusual hairstyle asked.</p><p>"I got caught up by something. I had to run an errand for a teacher. She teaches our upperclassmen might I add. They were quite odd." Makoto whispered to his classmate.</p><p>"How so? I mean, aren't they like high-class elite students or something?" Yasuhiro asked.</p><p>
  <em>We're a part of the elite students too, y'know. Though, I too don't feel like one.</em>
</p><p>"Far from that. When I arrived to deliver the worksheets to their classroom, no one even bothered answering me. I peeked inside. It seemed like they were busy playing video games. I didn't know something like that was allowed here." Makoto explained.</p><p>"That's dope! We should do that too!" Yasuhiro exclaimed with excitement.</p><p>"Quiet down..." Makoto hushed his excited friend. "Perhaps we can make it happen. Fujisaki-san might be able to help us with that. Maybe, the whole class can get together and become better friends! Who knows?" Makoto suggested.</p><p>"Yeah. I think so too! Maybe we can start planning it today. What do you think?" asked Yasuhiro, his eyes lit up from the excitement.</p><p>"That'd be nice. I'll keep in touch with Fujisaki-san about it. But shouldn't we ask the others of their opinion?" Makoto said while taking out a notepad.</p><p>Makoto scribbled down small reminders for himself regarding this matter. He can be forgetful sometimes, so having a small notebook to write things down can be handy.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Talk to Fujisaki-san if she can set up a gaming console set.</li>
<li>Ask everyone later about having a gaming bonding session.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Now with that out of the way, Makoto put his notepad back in his shirt pocket. He then continued listening to the speech delivered by the representative. </p><p>After the orientation was over, everyone went back to their dorms. Finally, Makoto's first day at Hope's Peak Academy was over. But that was only a day. Tomorrow will be full of new experiences for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im tired :(<br/>this is a bit short and may seemed rushed i apologize :((</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the bell continued ringing throughout the halls. Students were bustling out and about. Makoto took out his wallet from his schoolbag. He stood up and made his way to the cafeteria until he was stopped by someone.</p>
<p>He felt his arm got tugged. He turned to see his classmate, Sayaka. She was holding onto his arm. Her face was up close to his, only a few inches away. He felt a rush of blood coming up to his face. His cheeks lit up a soft blush across it. </p>
<p>"Oh! Sayaka...what is it that you need?" Makoto asked while looking away from her face slowly. </p>
<p>"Well, you see... I was worried about being alone throughout my school year. That was until I saw you! The wave of relief when there's somebody I recognize is so reassuring. We went to the same middle school y'know! I can't believe you didn't talk to me at all." Sayaka said while pouting.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry! I was anxious to talk to you too. I'm just an ordinary, run-of-the-mill guy. There's nothing special about me. So I feel like I might be a bother if I talk to you. I mean, you're the Ultimate Pop Sensation while I'm just a lucky guy..." Makoto said, scratching his cheek with his index finger. "Anyway, what is it that you need exactly?" </p>
<p>"How about we hang out together from now on! You see, I usually eat lunch with Aoi and Sakura since they're very welcoming towards everyone. Well, except Ogami, she just goes with the flow thanks to Aoi's bright demeanor. Their dynamic is quite interesting!" Sayaka said, twirling her hair with her finger.</p>
<p>"But today, they're busy with the extra school work. So I'm left all alone. No buddy to hang with! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THE GOTH GIRL! Why is she so mean? It's as if she woke up one day and chose violence?? I'm sure she's a nice person. But I don't understand her sense of humor. So I don't think I can talk to her properly. Please Makoto! You're the only one I have left!" Sayaka pleaded.</p>
<p>"You see, I don't understand how someone as amazing as you would want to be near someone like me. But I appreciate it. You could've said that from the start that you wanted to eat lunch with me. I don't mind, of course. It's not every day that you get to spend time with the Ultimate Pop Sensation." Makoto replied, smiling kindly.</p>
<p>Sayaka's eyes beamed brightly and grabbed both of Makoto's hands, holding them tightly. </p>
<p>"You'd better stop with all that self-deprecating talk. I for one, think otherwise. Makoto, you might not notice it. But you're such a kind person. You always see the good in everyone, even if they are horrible to you. You're the embodiment of the phrase 'forgive and forget.' You're such a good listener too! Maybe that's why our classmates are comfortable to talk to you right away!" Sayaka explained.</p>
<p><em>I'd say the reason they're comfortable talking to me is that they pity me for being such a timid person...but if she's telling the truth about the other things. That might be because I'm undeniably naive.  </em> <strong> <em> Too  </em> </strong> <em> naive even. I might need to work on that.</em></p>
<p>"See Makoto? You got so flustered you're now speechless! My point is you're a kind person! Please stop looking down on yourself." Sayaka continued speaking with a reassuring tone.</p>
<p>"I was thinking about what you said just now. I was told that I trust people too easily. That the world isn't all fun and rainbows. I know that better than anyone thanks to my so-called luck. All I've been experiencing throughout my life has been a mixture of various kinds of bad luck." Makoto said with a weak tone.</p>
<p>"That's why...I want to be nice to people because you don't know what they've been through. Although my gestures may be useless at times, I believe a little act of kindness will brighten up anyone's day!" Makoto then spoke with confidence for the first time.</p>
<p>"So thank you. Thank you for telling me all that. It made me feel a little bit better about myself." Makoto thanked her while looking at her with a kind expression.</p>
<p>"Yup! Well, shall we?" Sayaka uttered while stepping out of the classroom with her index finger pointed towards the cafeteria. Makoto nodded and walked beside her. During their walk, they saw many students lining up to buy their food. Makoto's expression grew grim. They might not even make it before the bell rings.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Sayaka. It's because of my lengthy talk earlier that made us late. Just look at the number of people already here. This place is packed." Makoto apologized.</p>
<p>"It's okay silly. We can just eat somewhere else. I'm not in the mood to eat with too many people anyway." Sayaka reassured his apologetic friend.</p>
<p>"How about this. I'll get us something to drink while you buy bread or anything else for us to enjoy. Then, we'll meet in the courtyard down there! Near the garden. It looks like a perfect place to eat together with a friend." She continued.</p>
<p>"That sounds great. See you there!" Makoto waved to Sayaka before leaving her.</p>
<p>Makoto quickly stepped in line and waited for his turn. The line was slowly moving forward. It was slow-paced but steady. As he moved forward he felt as if someone accidentally steps onto the counter lining of his shoes. He took a glance at his shoes. He glanced behind him. </p>
<p>His mouth somewhat gaped open from shock. His eyes remained fixed to the student standing behind him. A tall white-haired male student with a stern icy glare looked down upon him. With a small grin, he let out a laugh.</p>
<p>"Ah, sorry about that. The other person behind me pushed me quite too harshly. I'm sorry for stepping on your shoe." He apologized.</p>
<p>"It's no big deal. It's fine. You didn't mean to step on it. I understand. It's packed in here. This sort of incident is bound to happen." Makoto shook his head and smiled.</p>
<p>"Well, judging by your reaction, it seems like you recognized me. I'm glad. I wanted to talk to you about something." He continued.</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh??</em>
</p>
<p>"Ah, that's rude of me. You must be disgusted to hear that from someone like me. Trash such as myself should hold my tongue and not say anything. No one would even think about associating themselves with me." He muttered.</p>
<p>Makoto waved his hands and tried to reassure the white-haired student. But before he could say anything, someone had accidentally pushed another student too hard from behind. They had bumped into the others, and that caused the white-haired student to lose his balance. He needed to catch himself. So instinctively, he reaches for something to grab.</p>
<p>"Ack-" </p>
<p>He had grasped on Makoto's arm. Makoto wavered back a bit. But then he managed to adjust himself again. He blinked and opened his eyes slightly. He then noticed the white-haired student in a closer view. </p>
<p>Then it felt like time had slowed down. Makoto stared at him, staring at his features. He noticed the eyelashes of the other student is long and flicked upwards. Freckles can be seen from up close. And lastly his white hair, it was beautiful. It can't be noticed from afar. But there's a hint of pink shade at the tips.</p>
<p>"So pretty..." </p>
<p>"What did you just say?"</p>
<p>"Eh?"</p>
<p>"EHH??! D-did I say that out loud?" Makoto asked.</p>
<p>Embarrassed, Makoto covered his face and turned around, apologizing over and over. He stumbled back on his step and accidentally tripped over a trolley with drinks on it. He fell on the floor while the drinks flew across the room and somehow managed to land on top of Makoto. He sat there, drenched in the sticky beverage. Everybody in the room stopped in their tracks and looked over to poor Makoto. Several students let out a laugh seeing how the unlucky incident was amusing to them, some were whispering to one another about the incident that occurred and, others couldn't seem to care.</p>
<p>Makoto turned bright red and just wanted to get away from the cafeteria. He quickly got up. The white-haired student reached out to Makoto, offering to help. Makoto shook his head and refused the offer. He sprinted out of the area as fast as he can. The only thing that was left was a huge mess and laughter that filled the room.</p>
<p>Everything happened so fast. As long as he is far away from the embarrassing situation, it's all fine. He sprinted to the courtyard and saw Sayaka already sitting on a bench waiting. She saw him approaching and waved at him.</p>
<p>"Makoto! Over here!" She shouted.</p>
<p>'Hey, sorry for being late." He apologized with a shaky voice.</p>
<p>"Hm? What's the matter? Goodness, you're drenched in fruit juice! You should change out of your uniform now. What happened?" Sayaka asked with a worried look on her face. </p>
<p>Makoto sat beside Sayaka. He leaned back and let out a deep sigh. As soon as he recalled the thing that happened earlier, he can't help but get embarrassed. His whole face up to the tip of his ears went red. </p>
<p>"Actually...something embarrassing just happened. OH MY GOD, and the way I tried to avoid the situation is laughable. Surely this will haunt me during my 3 am being awake session." Makoto said as he let out another sigh.</p>
<p>He turned to look at Sayaka with a gloomy expression plastered all over his face. He was so close to crying.</p>
<p>"Well, you see..."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> Ah, I feel bad for him. Did the misfortune that happened to him was a result of my bad luck? No. That can't be right. As far as I know of my luck doesn't work like that. Nonetheless, I can't just ignore this predicament. </em>
</p>
<p>Nagito left the cafeteria in search of the short, brown-haired student. He went down a flight of stairs and walked out to the garden. He scanned the area since there were many tall trees. Since the person he was searching for was an average-height he might've been hidden among the trees. He walked towards a fountain located in the middle of the garden. Then he heard sobbing coming nearby. He walked over and saw the person he was looking for sitting all alone.</p>
<p>Nagito felt that somewhat bad to approach the crying student after what happened. He took out a handkerchief and stepped towards the gloomy student. But he stopped in his tracks when he saw a blue-haired girl approached the crying student. </p>
<p>She consoled her friend and offered to lend an ear. She seemed worried about her friend. Nagito thought that was nice of her. He slowly put the handkerchief back in his pocket and walked away. Until he heard the male student say,</p>
<p>"The ultimate lucky student, my ass. I've been so unlucky all my life. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Why am I surrounded by all this bad luck? Heck, it was bad enough that I feel like I don't belong here and, now I've also embarrassed myself in front of everyone." He let out his frustration to his considerate friend. </p>
<p>
  <em>The ultimate lucky student...wait, but somehow I get the feeling like his luck might be different from mine. How strange, and here I am thinking, that he had some extraordinary talent of some sort. To think another lucky student exists...how boring.</em>
</p>
<p>Nagito decided to stay awhile. He seemed intrigued by their conversation. He stood behind a tree trunk nearby and continued listening in on them.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for rambling too much, Sayaka. It must've been annoying listening to me talk." Said Makoto while wiping his tears away. His eyes were red from all the crying.</p>
<p>Sayaka shook her head and offered her handkerchief to Makoto. She smiled and sat closer to Makoto despite him still being soaked from head to toe. She placed her hand on his, holding it ever so tightly. This had caught Makoto off guard, causing him to look up. Sayaka looked straight towards him with empathetic eyes.</p>
<p>"Look, these things happen all the time to people and, it sucks! In your case, it's <strong> bad </strong> and, I don't know how you're still able to put up with things up to this point considering all the things you had to deal with growing up..."</p>
<p> But, I believe you're strong enough to overcome it. I mean you're so optimistic! It's one of your good traits y'know." Sayaka spoke with a stern yet gentle tone.</p>
<p>"So, where's the Makoto Naegi that would receive extreme bad luck and act like it's no big deal? Where's the Makoto Naegi that would still smile even though he looks so beat up? Where's that hope-filled guy that I know of, huh?" She continued.</p>
<p>Makoto's eyes glimmered after hearing those words from his friend. He reflected on his actions and realized how pathetic he was. So what? He fell and got doused with fruit juice all over him. Making a fool out of himself in front of everyone. But it doesn't matter. People might still talk about it for several days, but he's certain that it'll die down eventually. Other than that, it's not so bad of an experience. </p>
<p>"You're right. Thank you for listening to me. Sayaka, you're really kind. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. You're amazing moral support." Makoto said, looking at Sayaka with kind, gleaming eyes radiating hope. "What has happened wasn't half bad compared to other things I've experienced."</p>
<p> "This is nothing." Makoto continued speaking, standing up looking all pumped up. </p>
<p>"Sayaka, your words meant a lot, thanks. Now, I need to get myself cleaned up! I might be late for class, so do you mind letting the teacher know?" He asked Sayaka, tilting his head a bit to the side. </p>
<p>"Mhm, I'll be sure to give the teacher a heads up. But you sure you want to attend classes after this? I can ask the teacher to give you the rest of the day off." Sayaka suggested.</p>
<p>"Nah, I need to get things done anyway. I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern." Makoto answered, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"You best get going then! I'll see you in class." Sayaka stood up, waving goodbye to Makoto. Makoto waved back and quickly made his way to his dorm room.</p>
<p>Makoto was now back to his usual self. He rarely gets discouraged by his bad luck. It wasn't like him to get all moppy and sad over small things. He walked over to his dorm building to change into a clean pair of uniforms. Little did he know, he was being followed by someone. </p>
<p>Makoto arrived at his dorm building. He slowly made his way into the halls of the dorm. He took out the keys to his room and placed them in the keyhole. Before he could unlock his door, he was stopped by someone's voice.</p>
<p>"Excuse me..."</p>
<p>"AAH!" </p>
<p>Startled by the sudden presence of another person, Makoto stumbled back and lost his footing causing him to fall. He looked up to the stranger that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. </p>
<p>"You know, I think you're making a habit out of constantly falling and tripping over things. Are you okay?" The person offered his hand to Makoto.</p>
<p>Makoto let out an awkward laugh to brush off the last remark from the other person and held on to his hand. The white-haired boy pulled him up. Makoto cleared his throat and spoke. "You're that guy behind me at the cafeteria, correct? Why'd you followed me out here?"</p>
<p>"Ah, so you do remember me, as expected of an ultimate even though your talent is close to if not mediocre. But yes, I wanted to talk to you if you don't mind." He continued.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did he just mock me?? I don't even know this guy. Come to think of it, I haven't asked him for his name. I can't believe he followed me the whole way here. How did I not notice? God, I should pay more attention to my surrounding. But it seems that whatever he wants to talk about is important, considering he did pursue me. First things first, I should ask for his name.</em>
</p>
<p>"I don't mind if you want to talk, but you should at least tell me who you are. Geez, how can you expect someone to have a conversation with you if you don't even introduce yourself first? Isn't that basic etiquette?" Makoto crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks. He tried to appear intimidating to the other student. But it wasn't as effective as he'd hope.</p>
<p>"Ahahah, my bad. My name is Nagito Komaeda. I know you're aware of this, but I'm in Class 77-B. Your upperclassman..meaning..." Nagito leaned closer to Makoto and placed his hand on the door, enclosing Makoto to a small space between them. </p>
<p>"I should be the one in charge here. If I'm not mistaken, you must be Makoto Naegi, the other ultimate lucky student," Nagito spoke in a low, raspy voice.</p>
<p>Makoto flinched back upon listening to the taller student's voice so close to his ear. He pushed Nagito away from him, flustered he quickly unlocked his room's door and tried to get inside. But before he could close the door shut, Nagito stopped the door from shutting with his foot. </p>
<p>"Hey, I thought we were going to talk. Don't tell me you changed your mind." Nagito teased.</p>
<p>"Ah, w-well, I need to shower since I'm dirty right now. I wouldn't want to gross you out. Besides, don't you have class? It'd be better if you get going before--"</p>
<p>The bell chimed throughout the school building. Makoto was saved by the bell, literally. Nagito let out a sigh and shifted his head to look at Makoto.</p>
<p>"Perhaps will tomorrow be more suitable?" Nagito asked.</p>
<p>Makoto averted his eyes and nodded slowly.</p>
<p>"See you at the fountain first thing in the morning, okay?" Nagito smiled before leaving Makoto alone.</p>
<p>"....."</p>
<p>Makoto staggered to his bed and plopped on it. He sighed deeply. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He took a few breaths before exhaling slowly. </p>
<p>
  <em>"I should be the one in charge here. If I'm not mistaken, you must be Makoto Naegi, the other ultimate lucky student"</em>
</p>
<p><em>WAIT, THE  </em> <strong> <em> OTHER  </em> </strong> <em> LUCKY STUDENT. Does that mean... he also has luck as his talent? Oh--</em></p>
<p>Makoto jolted upward, giving him a slight haze in his vision. He took out a notepad from his desk drawer beside his bed. He wrote down some things to highlight regarding his encounter with Nagito.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li>Nagito Komaeda, a student from class 77-B who is also the ultimate lucky student.</li>
<li>I should ask him about his luck and how it works.</li>
<li>He seems weird and persistent.</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Maybe he wanted to talk about our talent and how it correlates with one another. Maybe, I can learn more about luck since he seems sort of reliable regarding this issue......anyhow  </em>I should get changed now.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Listen, I watched enough kdramas to implement cheesy romantic scene &gt;:))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>small sunshine hope boy:  OwO<br/>tall sad cancer patient: O///A///O</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Makoto woke up early that day since he promised a certain someone to meet up with them. His vision was still a bit blurry as he'd just woken up. He rubbed his eyes together with both of his hands. He struggled to get off of his comfy bed, he rolled over to his side and just laid there for few more minutes. He closed his eyes shut. But by doing so he almost falls asleep yet again. He jolted up and pinched his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto quickly got up and made his way to his bathroom, struggling to get the door open since his bathroom door doesn't fit in its frame. Once he managed to get it open, he stepped inside and, splash water in his face to wake him up, He brushed his teeth, looking straight into the mirror in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My cheeks look extra puffy today...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After Makoto was done brushing his teeth, he spits out the remaining toothpaste inside his mouth. He stopped the running water by turning the faucet. He waited a couple more seconds before taking off his clothes to take a shower. He stood under the showerhead, letting the water dripped down his body. He stayed like that for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto got dressed swiftly and slowly walked out of his dorm room. He locked the door before leaving, and as soon as that was done he ran outside. He made his way to the fountain located right in the middle of the school's garden. Out of breath, he knelt and breathed slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced around searching for the person that wanted to see him. Seeing there was no sign of anyone coming, Makoto sat down on a bench near and rested his head a bit. He switched on his phone since there was time to be spared. A notification popped up asking, "Hey, have you arrived?" Makoto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto tapped on the message and checked who it was from. The number was not in his contacts, so it was definitely a stranger. At first, he ignored the message. But his notification was popping off. Panicked, he replied to the text immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is this?" Makoto sent out a simple question.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>DING</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look behind you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto felt a shudder on his neck without hesitating, he turned around and saw Nagito standing behind the bench. Nagito grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-how'd you get my number?" asked Makoto looking puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito sat beside Makoto and took out his student's application profile. "I got it from here, of course. Oh, before you come at me with how it's all invasion of privacy, it wasn't exactly my fault. You see, I happened to stumbled upon this piece of paper yesterday after our abrupted conversation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto tilted his head to the side and brought up his finger to his cheeks, rubbing it slightly. Nagito groaned and looked towards the fountain before continuing, "A piece of paper came flying towards me and landed directly on my face. Because of that, I couldn't see anything and trip over an insignificant stone. I face planted on the path. With that, my nose started bleeding--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! Are you okay?" Makoto interrupted. It was obvious he was worried for the white-haired boy. He moved closer towards Nagito, checking to see if it had left a scar on his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito stopped talking, surprised by Makoto's sudden action. He backed away, clearing his throat. "Anyways, as I was saying, everything that happened to me yesterday was a small price to pay for this." Nagito waved the paper around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If this hadn't landed on my face, I wouldn't have gotten all the necessary information about you. That's just how my luck works." Nagito shifted his vision to Makoto, who was even more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-wait, do you still not get it? You're the ultimate lucky student, no? Surely, you've must experienced things similar to that..?" Nagito lost his cool. He can't believe that Makoto couldn't comprehend his brief explanation. "Simply put, it was my luck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, so what you're trying to say is, it was bad luck that you tripped and fell and even had your nose bleed. But it had led you to good luck." Makoto placed his hand below his chin as he continued talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since the piece of paper that flew towards your direction had all my information..? thatwaskindacreepynotgonnalie. AH! So your luck works like that, huh. Bad luck will be followed by good luck..?" he tried his best to summarize what he understood from Nagito's story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. So basically, I can obtain anything I want using my good luck. But I wanted to know more about YOUR luck, Makoto. That's why I had asked you to come to meet me." Nagito glanced at Makoto with his piercing glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller one smiled and turned his upper body towards Nagito, looking excited. "Well, there's not much to my talent. But ask away!" Makoto spoke in a cheery tone. "Ah, but if you're expecting me to have experienced some super good luck then I'm sorry to disappoint you. Bad luck seems to follow me wherever I go." he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That can't be. It doesn't work like that as far as I know of," said Nagito in disbelief. Makoto shook his head. Nagito blinked in doubt. He glanced away from Makoto for a moment, pondering. Then he met again with Makoto's eyes. "Do tell." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto started telling the white-haired male his experiences he had with his luck influencing his daily life. Most of the story was full of misfortunes, mishaps, and all sorts of chaos. Not a hint of good luck whatsoever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito was baffled by this. He had never heard of such things before. He couldn't grasp the issue at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How come their lucks are so different.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"AH! I'm sorry, I just realized I've been rambling the whole time. I hope I was able to give you some insight about my luck, uh...Komaeda-senpai...? Makoto tapped on Nagito's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito was startled by the sudden touch. He let out a forced laugh. "S-sorry, I kind of zoned out. But Naegi-kun, I think your luck might be more impressive than mine. I feel ashamed that I thought of you as less of an ultimate, just because you happened to have the same talent as me. Scum like me should learn my place and--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto placed his index finger on Nagito's lips, not letting him finish the sentence. His eyebrows furrowed, he made intense eye contact with Nagito, not allowing the white-haired student to avert away from him. "Honestly, it's normal that you think so lowly of me! I don't fit people's expectations of an ultimate. That's okay that you thought of that about me. But you have to stop beating yourself over it. I don't know what kind of inferiority issue you're having right now but let me tell you, all the bad things you said about yourself just now are NOT true!" he said in a clear tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you're a smart, cunning, and charming person." he continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't even know me that well." Nagito refuted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to comfort the white-haired boy, Makoto inched closer, and grasp both of Nagito's hands holding them close to his chest. "Let's change that then! I want to get to know you better, Komaeda-senpai!" his eyes glimmered full of hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Nagito protested. "N-no, trash like me don't deserve that treatment from a hopeful person such as yourself. I'm not that interesting anyway--" In a desperate effort to lift the other student's spirit, he cupped the other boy's cheeks and squeezed it tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, I'm not even going to let you finish that sentence," Makoto said in a stern tone. After successfully shutting Nagito up, he finally let go of Nagito's face. He shifted his vision to a flower bush near them. Makoto let out a sigh. "I believe everyone is special and not worthless, no matter if they have talents or not. To me, everyone is just as important as those of an ultimate." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto stood up for a moment and picked out a flower from the bush. It was a beautiful pure white colour with a fading peach colour at the end of the petals. "That goes to you too, Komaeda-senpai!" Makoto ended his talk with a heart-warming smile, as his eyes shone brightly, followed by the sun rising. It was a beautiful sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito's heart did a flipped, suddenly beating very fast. He felt blood rushes to his face. He began to tremble. He supported himself by clasping both of his arms around his body. He felt an electric sensation circulating throughout his body. What was this sudden shudder he's feeling? It felt euphoric. He liked it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You...you really are amazing, Naegi-kun. You're filled with hope to the brim." he complimented the cheerful boy standing before him shining ever so brightly. He basked in the visual of the hopeful boy in front of him. He was being influenced by Makoto's strong enthusiasm and he wanted to feel more of it,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't want it to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?" Makoto took Nagito by his hand, placing the flower he had picked earlier onto the white-haired boy's palm, locking eyes with Nagito he suggested, "Let's get to know more about each other." smiling ever so softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito's face reddened from this gesture. He yanked his hand away. "Ah Naegi-kun, you shouldn't touch someone like me. You'd be tainted by me. Hell, talking to me right now is just a waste of time for someone as hopeful as you." he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto shook his head, "Not at all, it's been fun talking to you." he sat down again, still keeping eye contact with Nagito. The white-haired boy looking even flushed swallowed before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then. if you say so."I can't promise it'll be fun. You might get tired of me." He advised Makoto, that if they were to be friends it might not be as fun as he'd thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto yelped out of excitement. He pulled Nagito up and looked directly into the grey-greenish eyes of the taller one. "Thank you so much, Komaeda-senpai." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito let out a small laugh. "You seem too excited about it Naegi-kun but it's not like I mind." he turned to look and gave a genuine smile to Makoto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a chiming sound started ringing throughout the school. Classes were about to start soon., they had to part ways from each other. Makoto waved goodbye before leaving Nagito. Nagito waved back and walked the opposite way since his classroom was in another school building across from Makoto's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OH! Komaeda-senpai, let's meet up here during lunch!" shouted the smaller boy across the garden, waving his arm around in the air. Nagito nodded in response. The smaller boy smiled happily before continuing walking. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>its 1 am<br/>:') <br/>also i wanted to elabrate more on how Makoto's and Nagito's lucks are different and wanted to see what'll happen if they combined their luck in use of their daily life. But obviously i didn't so this issue will be mentioned again in future chapters. <br/>Oh this is slowburn btw don't expect strong romantic feelings to blossom anytime soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idkwhat im doing pls send help</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nagito walked into his classroom, eyeing all of his classmates who were still not in their seats and talking to one another. He put down his bookbag before approaching a female student, sitting at her desk. The girl clearly was immersed in her video games. She kept her head low, not even glancing away from her screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nanami-san, can I talk to you for a moment?" Nagito asked. "I needed your help with something." he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl lifted her head and met with Nagito's eyes. With a soft yet audible voice, she opened her mouth slightly, "Komaeda-kun! Of course, I'd be happy to help you. What is it that you need?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito pulled a chair from a vacant seat and sat on it, he maintained eye contact with his classmate also known as Chiaki Nanami. She's the ultimate gamer and the class representative of Class 77-B.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed her game console on her desk and stared at Nagito attentively, waiting for him to shoot his question away. Nagito breathed deeply before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You see, I met someone who seems very interesting." he said in a nervous, shaky voice. "He's our underclassman, in fact. We met due to certain circumstances..." he continued explaining, fiddling with his fingers as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He said that he wants to get to know me better. I think he wants to form some kind of friendship with me. H-how...do I make friends...." his voice went slack at the end of the sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki pounded her hands on her desk, looking very excited. Her eyes were shining, brightly as enthusiasm took over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so excited for you Komaeda-kun! This is the moment where you'll level up your socializing skills! I'd be more than happy to help a fellow classmate." she exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito let out a small forced laugh. "I feel ashamed that I had to trouble you with such trivial problems of mine. It'll be a great honour to have you help me, Nanami-san."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki frowned at the self-deprecating comment Nagito had just made, but she looked past that and clenched both of her fists holding them close to her chest. Her eyes filled with determination to help her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then! Let's start with the basics. What do you want to learn first?" she asked curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept fidgetting with his fingers, pondering on his thoughts. He shifted his vision again to Chiaki before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would YOU do? You seem to make friends easily due to your kind nature. So, what would you do to enclose the relationship between you and the person you want to be friends with?" he questioned Chiaki with uncertainty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki placed a finger on her cheek while tilting her head upwards. "What would I do...." she repeated the words over and over. "Ah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Nagito again, snapping her fingers. "Utilize your talents and try to be the one who makes the first approach! Invite him out to eat or to have fun and such! It can be difficult at first, but I'm sure it'll be worth it in the end. I think.." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How I wish she would stop ending her sentence with 'I think.' Nonetheless, she took time out of her day to talk to worthless trash like me. I should be grateful for that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Chiaki. Surely your social skills have developed from all the gaming." he thanked Chiaki before returning to his seat. A sudden grip stopped him though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you both will be good friends, Komaeda-kun. Please believe in yourself. I'm rooting for you okay?" Chiaki consoled Nagito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito only nodded slightly before turning away. Chiaki let go of him, a bittersweet smile formed on her lips. How she wished Nagito would value himself more and for her classmates to stop ostracizing him. She felt happy that someone showed interest to be his friend though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto hummed cheerfully as he worked on his school work in class. Sayaka noticed this immediately and turned around tapping on Makoto's desk with her pencil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto looked up from his book and saw his friend practically grinning from ear to ear. He giggled softly not wanting to be noticed by the teacher. He whispered, "What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sayaka lifted her hand to her mouth and replied, " I noticed you being very happy since you came in. Did something happened?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto quickly glanced at the teacher for a moment before speaking, "Yep but I'll tell you all about it later--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MAIZONO-KUN, NAEGI-KUN! IT IS EXTREMELY RUDE OF YOU TwO TO BE TALKING WHILE THE TEACHER IS CURRENTLY IN CLASS!" shouted a boy with spiky navy blue hair and bright red eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh calm the hell down, they ain't making no ruckus...like you" opposed a scary-looking male student. He had both of his legs stretched out on his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Owada-kun, put your legs down this instant. You are behaving very rude!" the disciplined male student turned his attention to the laid-back classmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, they're arguing with each other again." a dark-skinned girl with a ponytail updo complained while shrugging her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Childish fools." scoffed a blond male student with glasses pressed against his nose bridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto only laughed awkwardly scratching his cheek with his index finger. "Ishimaru-kun and Owada-kun may fight a lot, but I can tell that they care a lot about each other." he uttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HA? Why would I care about this asshat?" Mondo pointed his thumb towards Kiyotaka. "He's annoying as hell--" completely refuting Makoto's remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't even start with that." a girl with lavender hair cut Mondo mid-sentence. She crossed her legs, placed her hand under her chin, and spoke. "Last night you were at the lounge and, you saw Ishimaru-kun staggering as he made his way to the kitchen. You said hi to him and paid no mind at all until you heard a cry of pain coming from the kitchen. You went to check on Ishimaru-kun and saw him quivering in pain. You then decided to help him an--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, how could you know all that. I didn't even see you anywhere NEAR the kitchen or lounge!" the boy with the odd hairstyle shouted looking all confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Simple. I'm the ultimate detective. I work in the shadows. You couldn't possibly have seen me." She jeered, maintaining her neutral expression even though she was yelled at by a scary-looking dominant male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't explain--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B-basically..she w-was snooping around...d-dumbass.." a girl in round glasses stuttered as she speaks. Her hand cowering near her chest, trembling slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Mondo shouted once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? But what happened to Ishimaru-kun though?" Sayaka questioned the girl with the lavender hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Simply put, he was unwell. He went to get a glass of water that is all," she smirked. "But seeing how he is today, I reckon somebody took care of him." she glancing towards Mondo, still having the small yet noticeable grin on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I--" speechless Mondo went quiet and flipped the girl off. She didn't seem to mind, but now she had exposed a piece of new information to the class. She didn't go much more than that though. She respects their privacy and doesn't want to pry in their private life outside of school. She just refuted Mondo's statement with what she had seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka also went silent and slowly sat down on his seat. The whole class was full of whispers now. But the two boys that were mentioned didn't care at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sayaka swiftly turned towards Makoto and questioned him yet again, "So?? What happened that got you all jittery and happy, huh?" she twirled her hair with her fingers as she continued her chattering. "I bet it's a cruuushh." she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm too old for that sort of thing. Well if you really wanna know~" Makoto's eyes peeped towards Sayaka with a cheeky grin on his face. She nodded several times as a response. Makoto chuckled at her curious demeanor. "I managed to befriend an upperclassman. Our senpai. He seemed very odd and first. But it turns out that he is nice, he is just hard to talk to." He gave a genuine smile as he finished talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's great Makoto! I'll be rooting for you. Hopefully, it'll go well. But if he makes you upset I swear I will--" Makoto looked worried at first, she giggled and winked, "Kidding! I'm not the type to hurt other people you know." She puffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto let out a sigh of relief. He let out a forced laugh, scratching his cheek with his finger. "You wouldn't hurt anyone just for some petty reason, that much I know," he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know my decision to befriend Komaeda-senpai will not bring me any bad luck. There's nothing to worry about. So...what's this sudden knotted up feeling of anxiety in my stomach right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunchtime approached as soon as the school bell chimed. Makoto sprung up from his seat dashed out of his classroom but somebody grabbed him by his collar from the back causing him to forcefully stopped. The person's grip was a little too strong, making Makoto choked on air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person released Makoto and pulled him to his side, placing his arm over Makoto's shoulder. It was Mondo Owada. Makoto shuddered from being so close to his aggressive classmate. He trembled a bit and shut his eyes tight bracing for any pain that will be inflicted on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, what are you doing?" Mondo asked as he shoved Makoto away from his arm. He handed Makoto a cute looking wallet. "This is yours, right? You dropped it ya dumbfuck." He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto blinked before shifting his eyes to the item that was in Mondo's hand. His face went red and quickly grabbed it away from his classmate's soft grip. "T-thank you. I uhm..this was a p-present from my little sister and--." he stumbled on his words, lowering his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look man, I don't really give a fuck about your taste okay? It doesn't matter so chill." Mondo scowled. "And stop acting so scared around me. I won't hurt you unless needed. Dumbass." He frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto realized that his fear had caused his classmate to feel guilty even though Mondo didn't do anything wrong. Sure he's foul-mouthed but that doesn't make him a bad person. Makoto let his judgment took over just because of a person's appearance. He felt ashamed of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts his head and was met with Mondo's piercing glare. It felt like a laser could penetrate right through you if you stared at him long enough. Makoto bowed a full 90 degrees before apologizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I shouldn't have judged you so early Owada-kun, it was very rude of me, I should've known better. I apologize if I hurt your feelings. Thank you for returning my wallet." Makoto stated in a clear, loud voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mondo didn't know how to react to this sudden development. All he could do was laugh awkwardly. He patted Makoto on the back, "Damn didn't expect that from you. Shocked the wits out of me. Don't think too much about it. Welp, see ya." he turned his back towards Makoto before lifting one of his hand and waved as he kept walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Owada-kun seems like a good person deep down. Maybe strengthening my bond with him might be good. But he does remind me of a bomb though. You just don't know when he'll explode.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto then walked away from the scene leisurely until he was reminded that he promised to meet up with a certain somebody. Upon remembering, Makoto gasped and sprinted away as fast as he can towards the school garden. Once he arrived, he stopped to catch his breath. Sweat dripped from his face. He saw a vending machine nearby and decided to buy a drink to quench his thirst.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im sorry i'm having the worst writers block atm :((</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm not going to use the there's only one bed trope I'm not going to use the there's only one bed trope I'm not going to use the there's only one bed trope I'm not going to use the there's only one bed trop--</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nagito nervously made his way down a flight of stairs. He couldn't stop shaking from nervousness or perhaps...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito wanted to taste more of Makoto's hope. He wanted to experience the euphoric feeling he felt earlier this morning. A smile crept its way onto his face. A trail of drool slipped away from his mouth. Other bystanders that saw this only gave him weird stares but Nagito didn't care. The only thing in his mind was meeting his new soon-to-be friend, Makoto Naegi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked to the garden thinking about things he'll talk about with Makoto. As he approached the fountain, he saw a smaller silhouette bending over the fountain's basin supposedly looking into their reflection in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that Naegi-kun? I wonder what he's up to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Nagito decided to surprise Makoto, by the simple unannounced hey. He quietly walked over to Makoto making sure the smaller one didn't notice his presence despite his overwhelming height. He crept behind and bent over Makoto. His mouth slightly open, he whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey~" in a raspy voice. He let out a small breath at the end of his wording. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto didn't jump from shock, the smaller boy turned around looking unamused while sipping a box of apple juice. "You do know I can see your reflection right?" remarked the brown-haired boy while pointing to their reflections in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhh. Well, uhm this is embarrassing...can we pretend it never happened??" Nagito tried to brush off his ever so embarrassing attempt to surprise the younger one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm...I'll consider it~" Makoto hummed while staring into the water, seeming fascinated for some reason. His mouth is still attached to a straw he's sipping from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh here! I got this for you." Makoto handed Nagito a can of sweet carbonated drink. Nagito graciously took it from the young one. Inspecting the can carefully, reading the ingredients and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding this strange, Makoto stepped closer to Nagito and looked up to the white-haired boy, tilting his head to the side. This visual reminded Nagito of a small puppy looking all inquisitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you not like it? I'm sorry. I don't know you enough to get your favourite drinks right. I sort of depended on my luck when I was choosing." Makoto let out a small sigh followed by an explanation in a disappointed tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito shook his head in disagreement and grinned, it reached from ear to ear. He stepped away and clasped onto his already trembling body with his arms. "To think I'd be gifted a delicious beverage from someone so considerate to trash like me," he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so grateful Naegi-kun. No one ever treated me with such kindness before!" the taller boy exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto lifted one of his eyebrows, his expression went from being confused to sympathetic in a second. He smiled so bitterly, he went to approach Nagito closer. Once he was standing in front of the white-haired boy, he stood on his toes since their height difference is vast and pat his friend's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yosh..yosh..you're a strong boy, aren't you Komaeda-senpai." the smaller one uttered softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito was so shocked he couldn't even form any coherent sentence. What came out of his mouth were either incoherent noises. He didn't dislike this, of course, being touched by a talented ultimate is a dream come true, though he was sort of bewildered by this sort of interaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was Makoto so friendly with him. He doesn't deserve this, the white-haired boy was enveloped by his negative, self-deprecating thoughts. Then, suddenly a familiar, nostalgic feeling surfaced within Nagito's mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a child laying on top of a woman's lap. She stroked his head softly. She played around with Nagito's hair, twirling it and brushing it with her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears formed at the corner of the taller one's eyes. Slowly it flowed down his cheeks. Few droplets fell on top of Makoto's face too. Shocked, Makoto stepped back quickly. He stumbled around, flustered as to not know why his friend was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bowed his head down a bit. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry! Sorry, I can act a bit brotherly sometimes. Usually, people don't mind so I tend to forget that--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito wiped his tears before turning his face away from Makoto. He cleared his throat, "Can I sit down?" he asked. Of course, the younger one allowed it, concerned he sat on a bench beside Nagito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the younger one was rummaging his pocket for a handkerchief, Nagito stared blankly on the ground. He covered the top half of his face and mumbled tons of apologies to Makoto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, that sort of thing brought back...memories.." he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A feeling of guilt washed over the brown-haired boy, it was clearly shown on his face. His eyebrows furrowed, he reached out to the troubled friend and gave him a handkerchief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one saying that. It was my fault I made you cry. It wasn't my intention..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, that's not it...it's fine." Nagito uttered in low decibels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito turned his attention to Makoto, who looked very worried about his well-being. He took the handkerchief from the younger one's hand and wiped the remains of his tears from his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto was fidgetting with his fingers before breaking the silence, "D..do you want to talk about it..?" he asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito's lips formed a small smile before dropping it, revealing a gloomy expression. He shook his head, looking all exhausted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito gave a bittersweet smile to Makoto before opening up the can of drink the younger one had given him. He sipped a bit of it before parting his lips from the can's lid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for the whole lunch period. Nagito was well-aware that the smaller one felt awkward during the whole time. He sighed in regret. Surely now Makoto will avoid him because of his sudden emotional outburst. Nagito was prepared for this to happen since no one would even want to form a bond of friendship with him. Even he wouldn't want to be friends with himself. His self-loathing tendency took over him and clouded his judgment of Makoto's character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naegi-kun.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto jump from the sudden voice calling out his name. He turned towards Nagito, leaning a bit forward to peek at Nagito's current expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ruined the mood, didn't I? You were so excited to meet me here today but thanks to my...sudden disturbance I--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop saying that, it's not your fault. I probably triggered something so this is entirely on me. I feel bad for making you cry, Komaeda-senpai." the younger one apologized. "I didn't mean to, and I understand if you're not comfortable talking about your personal life with me. It's completely understandable! I won't force you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto held one of Nagito's hand, the sensation of the soft skin, feeling the warmth against his own somehow calmed the older one down a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But if there's anything and I mean ANYTHING you want to tell me, go ahead. I'll always listen." gripping Nagito's hand even tighter, "That's what friends are for." he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito stayed silent only nodding in agreement. Makoto finally let go of Nagito's hand only to have his hand being pulled by the older one. Their fingers intertwined with each other. He looked up to Nagito and saw him a flustered mess. Eyes a bit red from crying earlier. Makoto reached out to Nagito's face and wipe away any remaining tears with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay now?" Makoto asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again no verbal response. Makoto didn't know what to do. He opened his mouth, wanting to comfort his troubled friend but was suddenly interrupted by a loud chime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The school bell rang, indicating lunch was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito abruptly stood up. He didn't even bother to look at Makoto. He was all gloomy. "I'm sorry Naegi-kun. I ruined the mood today." he uttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked away from the garden quickly. Makoto wasn't able to stop him in time. He only watched as the back of the taller one slowly disappeared from his line of sight. He sighed deeply. Makoto threw away the box of juice he was sipping on into the trash can. He looked back to the vacant seat and felt bad, he didn't mean to trigger something within Nagito's mind. He felt terrible about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito returned to class, looking all weak. He simply went to his desk and plopped his head on it. He brought both of his arms and crossed them over his head. Ah, he really wanted to bang the hell out of his head. He was sure that Makoto wouldn't want to meet with him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm so stupid! Meeting him was probably due to my good luck. But how could I forget the price I have to pay to obtain it. Why can't I just live a peaceful--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell? What am I thinking? Living a peaceful and normal life? No, I am grateful enough to be surrounded by hope-filled ultimates. I wouldn't have it any other way!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Komaeda-kun...?" a soft voice called up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito raised his head, he saw the class representative Chiaki looking down on him. She moved in closer, her face was very close to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did something happened? You look very exhausted. Should I call Tsumiki-san to check up on you?" Chiaki offered, very attentive towards the condition of the white-haired boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito shook his head and laid it against the desk. "No need. I'm just tired that's all. I wouldn't want to bother you with my pitiful problems anyway." he said in a dull tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, how was it..? Did you meet your new friend?" she questioned Nagito. She didn't want to pry into his business, but she couldn't just leave her classmate all alone. Especially, when they're upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Friend...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito pondered on the word 'Friend' for a moment, staring into space, not paying any attention to the concerned girl still standing near his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Komaeda-kun..." she waved her hand in front of his face. This had brought Nagito back to reality.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito was carefree and would occasionally say strange things but today he seemed out of it. Chiaki notices this immediately and knew something happened between the white-haired and his new friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I'm sorry Nanami-san...I got distracted. I did meet my friend earlier. But it didn't go so well." he said clearly, upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine Komaeda-kun. Maybe you should head home early for today. I'll tell Yukizome sensei that you feel unwell. You should rest just in case..." Chiaki advised her classmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E-eh??? Is Komaeda-kun sick? Why is he leaving early, Nanami-chan?" a girl with short red hair questioned Chiaki as she accidentally listened to their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it seems so." Chiaki replied hesitantly, not wanting Nagito to be uncomfortable. She tried to wrap it up as quickly as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geez, isn't he a guy? Having half of the day off just because he's unwell. Get a grip, will you." the girl with red hair complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's better..to allow him to take a small break." Chiaki refuted the girl's statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito was very grateful to have someone as hope-filled as Chiaki to be the class representative. Someone as generous and talented as she deserves the position more than anyone else. She was always so considerate towards other people, even worthless trash like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that if he refuses her offer, she would only end up arguing with him. As Nagito doesn't want to waste any of the ultimates' time, he complied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Nanami-san. You're so kind even to trash like me." He thanked her for her thoughtfulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki gave Nagito a forced smile, probably due to the self-deprecating remark he made. She rubbed him gently on the back before leaving him. The girl with red hair just frowned towards Nagito before averting her view away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito packed his things away and placed them into his bag. He got up from his seat and head towards the classroom's door. Suddenly the door was slid open by a small, brown-haired boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah!" the smaller one gasped, seeing Nagito standing in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naegi--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller one latched onto his arm and dragged him outside. Nagito didn't have any reason to fight him off, so he just followed the brown-haired student out to the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiaki stared at them as they ran away. She tilted her head, rubbing her cheek with her finger. She smiled a little knowing that the person who fetched Nagito away was probably the person he mentioned to her before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man, did Nagito just ditched class? Lucky!" exclaimed a pink-haired male student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is the ultimate lucky student Souda-san." a blonde girl spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course,hahahah! Observant as ever Sonia-san!" he expressed his excitement aloud. Only to have the girl ignore him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naegi-kun? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class right now?" Nagito asked as they walked towards an empty classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto stayed quiet the entire time, not saying anything. He had dragged Nagito away in a flash. Seeing the little one so determined, Nagito no longer questioned the one pulling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How does one manage to be so strong yet so small...it's like a hamster in a ball rolling away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the classroom, Makoto peeked in making sure there's no teacher nor school's staff is in there. When he saw the place was empty, he let out a sigh of relief. He ushered Nagito in, again the taller didn't retaliate. He walked in and closed the classroom's door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So..? Why'd you bring me here?" Nagito asked, leaning against the wall, crossing his arm. "Was it sooo important that you had to come and get me yourself?" he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto swallowed down his saliva before speaking, "I wanted to see you...because I want to apologize! You left so suddenly! And also I didn't want to disturb any other students by quarelling in the halls." he explained, though his voice went quiet during the last part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'd assumed you didn't want to see me anymore after the--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't finish speaking." Makoto interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagito did a motion of zipping his mouth with his hand. Makoto sighed and took Nagito by the hand and pulled him towards a chair. The white-haired boy just shrugged and sat down on it, still keeping his mouth shut. So now Makoto is on the same eye level as Nagito, he placed his hands on the compliant one's shoulders before continuing speaking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really want to make it up to you! I feel so bad about what happened! So do whatever you want to me, punch me, or j-just be angry at least." he pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P-punch you???" Nagito was puzzled by the sudden declaration of demand by the smaller one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makoto's grip got a little stronger, "Then? Is that no good?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can never hit someone who's been nothing but friendly to me." he refused. He pushed Makoto away, stood up, and head towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then please let me make it up to you. I wouldn't be able to go through my days at school knowing I hurt one of my friends!" he exclaimed, trying to stop the taller one from leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Friends...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then do you have any plans this weekend?" Nagito asked, turning his attention to Makoto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll text you the address, I'm going home early today since I don't feel well, See you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that Nagito left Makoto even more bewildered. As the white-haired boy stepped away from the vacant classroom, slowly making his way out of the school's building.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...should I ask him to stay over instead?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about the arrival of the younger one visiting him, made his stomach all weak and weary. He felt...excited? Imagining all things he will do with Makoto excites him so much, it sent his head spinning full of endorphins.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Such good luck has been offered to me, I wonder if this is good luck, what kind of misfortune is waiting for me? Ah, how exciting. To think the despair-ridden outburst I had earlier could lead to such hopeful-- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Nagito abruptly stopped in his tracks, a droplet of sweat formed on his face, soon his body was taken over by a dreadful feeling. Just what is this terrifying sensation? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The first time we met each other was purely by chance. The second time we saw each other was when he had the terrible despair-inducing incident at the cafeteria, and after that, we saw each other briefly at his dorms. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Nagito let out a loud gasp. He looked sick to his stomach. He rubbed his temple, trying to ease his sudden headache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <strong>
    <span>I </span>
  </strong>
  <span>haven't experienced any bad luck...at all after meeting him! Not even a small insignificant bad luck. Hell, the vending machine is being so kind to me recently, even with a tap on its button! All of the drinks would be dispersed right away from the slot!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could it be...that my luck cycle is being nullified by Naegi's...? Or perhaps, my bad luck is amplifying his...I should probably look more into this. This weekend will be a perfect chance to do so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>COVID CASES IS RISING AND YET WE HAVE TO ATTEND SCHOOL. IF I DIE, PLS FEEL FREE TO CONTINUE THIS QWQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nighttime, the students of the 78th class were hanging out at the lounge except for Makoto. His classmates struck it as strange, the chipper brown-haired boy always joins them for leisure activities. </p><p>Sayaka walked to his dorm room to check on him but was stopped by the girl with lavender hair. </p><p>"What's the matter, Kirigiri-san?" she asked curiously.</p><p>"I actually wanted to talk to Naegi...alone. If you don't mind." Kyoko said with her usual neutral expression.</p><p>She had made it sound that Sayaka had a say in this, but Sayaka knew no matter what she says, the stoic stern girl wouldn't listen. She nodded and went back to the other before looking back to see Kyoko swiftly walking away, vanishing from her line of sight.</p><p>---</p><p>Makoto was at his desk doing his homework. Exciting, I know. The brown-haired fiddled around with his pencil, trying to come up with an answer. He was so close to dozing off to slumber, but he was jolted awake by a loud knock on his door.</p><p>"Naegi?" </p><p>
  <em> Kirigiri..? </em>
</p><p>"Ah, wait, I'm coming!" Makoto got up from his seat and creaked the door open.</p><p>"Can I come in?" she asked.</p><p>But of course, she already invited herself in. Makoto was dumbfounded as to why the Ultimate detective wanted to see him. He slowly closed the door and walked towards Kyoko, who was already sitting down on the chair near his bed.</p><p>She crossed her leg and pushed her bangs aside. It was for a short moment, but Makoto saw a glimpse of Kyoko's facial features. She gave off an elegant aura, with smooth skin and enchanting purple eyes.</p><p>"I'll get straight to the point." she said with a clear tone in her voice.</p><p>"You're close with one of our upperclassman, correct?" </p><p>"Uhh, kind of..? I wouldn't say close--"</p><p>"I've been trying to find out more about said person, and apparently there's no information about any students with luck as talents on the forum." She cut Makoto's little rambling and continued speaking. "It was hard for me to research anything about it. Apparently the academy managed to sweep this under the rug but last year a student disturbed the school with a bomb threat." </p><p>Makoto's eyes widen, shocked. He had nothing to say. His mouth agape, he shook his head in disbelief. He shot a quick 'You can't be serious' look to Kyoko. </p><p>Kyoko nodded and responded with, "I AM serious, Naegi." </p><p>"As I was saying, the student had apparently planted out bombs around the school. But before they were detonated the student was apprehended. Do you know who the student is, Naegi?" she shot a quick glance at Makoto with a piercing glare.</p><p>"Uh...is it the weird kid that lives across the--" </p><p>"Naegi, do you think this is a joke. The student that managed to alarm the school's administration with a bomb threat is the person you met recently. Nagito Komaeda."</p><p>Makoto's jaw dropped. He let out a loud gasp. Kyoko stood up and stepped closer to Makoto. She leaned against his ear. Makoto had never been THIS close to a girl before, so naturally, he tensed up.</p><p>She placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I advise you to stay away from him. Knowing him, he would most likely put your life in danger." </p><p>"I..."</p><p>"I'm telling this to you since you're always going out of your way to help people. That's very admirable, but you should stop before he starts using you for his own benefit." </p><p>Silence fills the room, tensions only grew stronger as time pass. Kyoko slowly opened up the door, she glanced behind her to look at Makoto who is still in shock.</p><p>She wished she could've told him sooner but this was for the greater good. Prevention is better than cure, as they say. Telling Makoto about Nagito's troubled past will surely keep him from reaching out to the upperclassman.</p><p>Although, Kyoko can't be too sure just yet. In the meantime, she'll keep an eye out for Makoto in case something happens to him. That was all she was able to do since she wasn't the type to pry into people's affairs. </p><p>Normally, she would've turned a blind eye to this sort of situation as she doesn't want to repeat the same mistake she did in the past by getting too involved with someone. But Makoto was different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt intrigued by Makoto. </p><p>Was it his personality overall? Or perhaps she was entertained by him being so foolishly open about everything. Even so, it doesn't matter. She needs to keep her classmate safe.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>~Flashback~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyoko was rummaging around the headmaster's office, looking through each document of Hope's Peak Academy. She thought she could put her talent to good use and get a head start into investigating the mystery behind the academy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She had always speculated the academy of being involved with some sort of strange, suspicious activities. Unfortunately, she couldn't find any shred of concrete evidence nor a definite clue. But she hasn't given up yet. She decided to give it another go.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She crouched down to pick up several files she had dropped. She placed them carefully on the headmaster's table and began sorting them, in alphabetical order. She flipped through the papers in a fast-paced. She scanned each word carefully. Seeing as there was nothing relevant to her searching, she closed the files.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Suddenly, a suspension notice slipped away from a file she had closed. Kyoko sighed as she picked up the paper to put it back where it belongs until she read what was written on it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "T-this person...Naegi..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She held out her phone and took a few photos of the suspension paper. She then heard footsteps approaching closer. Kyoko quickly cleaned up the place, not leaving a single trace of her ever snooping around in there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Later, she arrived at her dorm room. She made her way in quickly. As soon as she stepped in, she opened up a laptop and began transferring the photos from her phone, so she'll be able to take a closer view of it. Once the photos were successfully uploaded, she pulled a chair, sat on it, and starts examining the pieces of information she gathered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'As the annual practical exam would start on the next day, Nagito Komaeda visited his homeroom teacher in the staff room and asked her to cancel the exam, reasoning that his classmates wouldn't be at their best due to their current mood. Unfortunately, the exam couldn't be canceled as he wished.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Nagito Komaeda left an anonymous warning for the school that bad things would happen if the practical exams aren't canceled, and he hid a bomb inside the gym.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Nagito Komaeda was suspended indefinitely, but not expelled due to his great talent, and the practical exams were postponed.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "If I recall, Naegi recently met him. Nagito Komaeda might be a potential threat to other people if left unattended." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm sorry Naegi, I don't mean to meddle too much in your private life and your relationship with other people...but it might be better if I take the initiative in this matter."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> --- </em>
</p><p>Makoto laid down on his bed, with one arm covering his eyes. He had difficulty falling asleep after Kyoko told him about Nagito's troubling behaviour. He turned to his side, staring blankly into space.</p><p>He closed his eyes shut trying to relax but that was a fail. His phone rang, Makoto groaned as he grabbed his phone from the table. He swiped his phone to unlock it and slowly answered the call. </p><p>
  <em> 'Click' </em>
</p><p>"Mmngh, hello..?" Makoto murmured.</p><p>"Ah, Naegi-kun you answered! Sorry to disturb you, were you asleep?" a familiar, raspy voice answered from the other line.</p><p>
  <em> Ah, it's Komaeda-senpai </em>
</p><p>
  <em> AH IT'S KOMAEDA-SENPAI?!</em>
</p><p>Makoto was now wide awake upon hearing the voice of his friend. He fumbled around with his hands, playing 'hot potato' with his phone, almost dropping it.</p><p>He swiftly caught it before it fell. He held his phone tightly, sweat dripping from his face.</p><p>
  <em> W-what? Why am I nervous...? It's just Komaeda-senpai..he went out of his way to call me I should not waste his time anymore. </em>
</p><p>Makoto cleared his throat before putting his phone near his ear. He took a deep breath and spoke,</p><p>"Komaeda-senpai, sorry about that. I was about to go to bed." he said, scratching the back of his neck. Makoto also let out a small yawn. "How are you feeling? Any improvements?" </p><p>"Ahaha, as expected of hopeful Naegi-kun, no matter what condition you're in, you're always looking out for others. Truly a fitting symbol of hope." Nagito rambled on and on.</p><p>As Nagito spoke freely, Makoto stepped towards his bed and plopped himself on it, a big thud could be heard from the other line. It caused Nagito to stop talking for a moment to ask Makoto about the noise. Makoto dismissed it, of course, he was just a tad rough on his landing, but it was nothing.</p><p>"I'm laying on my bed right now. I might fall asleep pretty soon. Is there anything you need, senpai..?" </p><p>"Is that so, I just wanted to hear your voice..." </p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"Ah no, I'm sorry if this might sound weird but I just wanted to listen to your voice before I go to bed but it seems that I'm bothering you, huh." he said sheepishly.</p><p>"Senpai, you're not bothering me, not one bit. It's not weird at all so don't worry about it. I also want to talk to you about something. But, it'll have to wait." Makoto replied.</p><p>"Oh? Is little Naegi-kun curious about an insignificant scum like me?" Nagito spoke in a jokingly manner.</p><p>"You're no scum, Komaeda-senpai." Makoto quickly shot a reply.</p><p>"...didn't I tell you not to call yourself that?" </p><p>"But Naegi-kun I'm only stating facts here, I'm simply just another lowly being compared to the other Ultimates! Truly someone like me is suitable to be called trash."</p><p>Makoto shook his head as he slowly succumbed to slumber. "Mm...no..that's wrong..."</p><p>"Naegi-kun? Are you sleepy?" the white-haired boy asked.</p><p>"Mnh...I think you're amazing..." Makoto slowly spoke before closing his eyes shut. </p><p>
  <em> 'Click' </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for the comments on the recent chapter, I'm having the WORST writers block and it fills me with so much despair--<br/>But I'm trying my best to write an enjoyable story for you all. While having fun in the process.<br/>I hope you guys can be patient with me. ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally the weekend. Makoto was walking around a private residential area. Each one of the houses was completed with extravagant exterior designs. Who knows what the inside looks like. </p><p>Makoto slowly made his way to a mansion located at the end of the line of houses. He took out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number on it. He lifted the phone to his ears and waited for someone to answer.</p><p>"I'm here Komaeda-senpai! You sure have a.." he shot a glance towards the enormous, lavish, and rich-looking building in front of him, "A nice place!"  </p><p> "I'll open the gates now, hold on." the other boy spoke.</p><p>And on cue, the gate that guarded the building slowly opened, Makoto steps back, jaw-dropped. He was in complete awe. He couldn't believe that Nagito was living in the typical rich boy life. He doesn't flaunt his riches at all. Well, typical of Nagito since he often insults himself like he meant nothing. So to suddenly be in such a place surprised him.</p><p>"Wow, I can't believe Komaeda-senpai lives in a place like this. Honestly I thought he was a lot normal outside of school, but it seems anything related to him is just...out there, I guess."  </p><p>Makoto then walked towards the building's entrance. He looked around and saw a beautiful garden with lots of flowers and plants outside. It gave off such an enchanted, magical vibe. It was indeed ethereal. </p><p>"I wonder if Komaeda-senpai is into gardening..?"</p><p>
  <em> Or perhaps he just hired a skilled gardener to help him around. </em>
</p><p>The tall white-haired boy stepped out from the front door wearing a beige-colored turtleneck sweater and black pants. He also had his hair up in a ponytail. Nagito gave off such a sophisticated vibe from the way he was dressing. </p><p>Makoto stared at him in awe. He had never seen Nagito outside of his school uniform. He couldn't help himself but admired his friend's appearance. He then cheerfully walked closer to Nagito that was leaning on the door's frame.</p><p>Makoto waved his hand, "Good morning, Komaeda-senpai!" a smile formed on his lips.</p><p>"Morning, Naegi. I'm glad you came. I was so lonely being all alone." he said jokingly.</p><p>"What about your parents? Are they not home?" Makoto tilted his head to the side and scratched his cheek.</p><p>"Ah...well..." He averted his eyes to the side, a half-hearted smile plastered on his face, "Why don't you come in first? I prepared tea." </p><p>
  <em> Huh? </em>
</p><p>Nagito opened the front door escorting Makoto inside. Makoto quietly stepped inside, as he walked in a loud gasp came out from Makoto's mouth. The living room was decorated beautifully with expensive-looking pieces of furniture. At the corner of the room, he saw a small table with a lot of picture frames. Makoto kept turning his head, admiring the design of Nagito's home.</p><p>"Komaeda-senpai, you sure have a nice place." he complimented, "Massive too!" he continued.</p><p>"Thank you Naegi-kun,knowing a hopeful Ultimate like you is impressed by a measly place like this makes me so happy!" Nagito exclaimed as he shut the front door. "I'll bring out the tea in a moment."</p><p>Makoto nodded. The excited boy sat down on the couch and leaned back. It felt so comfortable, of course, Nagito didn't mind. He gave out a smile before walking out of the living room. Makoto swinging his legs to the front as he waited, looking around like a curious puppy. He had never been in a place like this before so he was really excited. As he leisurely waited for Nagito's return, a chiming sound came from his phone. He sat up from the sudden noise. </p><p>He took his phone out of his pocket and swiped it to unlocked it. He looked at the notification bar and saw Sayaka had sent him a voice message. He tapped on it, then the message played,</p><p>"Heya Naegi! Are you busy today? I was wondering if you want to come to the mall with me? Maybe get some ice cream?"</p><p>Makoto was already busy with his errand with Nagito, so he had to refuse it, although he felt bad for not being able to spend time with Sayaka. Perhaps they can hang out next time. As he was typing out a reply, his phone suddenly shook repeatedly. Sayaka was calling him at that moment. He quickly answered it, he placed his phone next to his ear and spoke,</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"AH! You listened to my voice message! What took you so long to answer?" she asked.</p><p>"Ah, I'm sorry, Maizono. I already have plans for today. Maybe we can hang out next time? I promise!" he suggested.</p><p>"Aww, too bad. But it's okay, I understand. What are you doing today, though? I saw you left the dorms quite early."   </p><p>"I'm meeting up with someone today. Maybe I'll be back a little bit late." Makoto said as he leaned back against the couch. He looked over to the door not seeing any sign of Nagito.</p><p>"Ooooh! Is it a date??? Naegiii, I didn't know you're able to get some action!" Sayaka jokingly teased. </p><p>Makoto's face heat up, he tried to laugh it off, "Don't be ridiculous. You know I'm not like that. I'm currently seeing a friend." he explained, while fanning his heated face with his hand. </p><p>"Okay, whatever you say, Naegi." She giggled, "Well, I have to go now. See you!" </p><p>
  <em> Click </em>
</p><p>Makoto sighed as he turned off his phone. He cocked his head to the side, wondering when Nagito would return. He decided to look around as he waits. The pictures on the coffee table caught his attention. He stood up and walked towards it, bending over to get a closer look. Makoto noticed one peculiar picture amongst the other. He saw a woman with wavy white hair, emerald green eyes hugging a small child in her arms. Makoto squinted his eyes, inspecting the picture attentively.</p><p>
  <em> This woman...is she...Komaeda-senpai's mother? </em>
</p><p>Makoto wondered as he glanced at the other pictures there. Then he saw a picture of a golden retriever, it had its tongue out, wagging its tail. It was so adorable, Makoto couldn't help but smile at it. But upon closer look, he noticed the picture didn't exactly fit in the frame it was in. It was as if the picture got folded before being placed inside.</p><p>Curiosity took over Makoto. He reached out his hand to grab the frame before he got spooked by a sudden looming figure beside him. </p><p>"Yaho! Naegi-kun, are you curious about something?" Nagito hummed as he placed a tea set on the table. </p><p>Makoto was so shocked that a droplet of sweat dripped from his forehead. He didn't notice that Nagito was standing next to him. He swallowed his thickened saliva before hesitantly turning towards Nagito. He nervously scratched the back of his head. </p><p>Nagito poured the tea into a cup and handed it to Makoto. He nervously accepted the cup, careful not to drop it. He took a sip out of it and let out a sound of delight.</p><p>"Mmm! This tea tastes so good, Komaeda-senpai. I'm not surprised it took you a while to prepare this--!"</p><p>"Oh no, the reason it took me a while is that I accidentally left the oven on, thus causing the pastry I made for this occasion to get burnt. BADLY. It was certainly despair-inducing!" Nagito explained as he poured himself a cup, "It took me the whole night to prepare. There was many failed attempts as well. How sad..." </p><p>Makoto's mouth was agape, tea dripping out of it. Nagito noticed this and immediately grabbed a tissue from a tissue box and handed it to Makoto. The younger one shook his head slowly. Nagito was confused by this. </p><p>"Ah, perhaps you find that little incident hopeless. Well, I expected that kind of reaction from a symbol of hope like you--"</p><p>"Smoke." Makoto placed his cup down firmly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Makoto took a deep breath then shouted, "THERE'S SMOKE COMING FROM THE KITCHEN!" Makoto grabbed Nagito's head and forcibly turned it around. "LOOK!" </p><p>Nagito's eyes widen in shock. Both of them got up from their seat and ran towards the kitchen. What they saw was troubling. The fire had somehow spread from its source to the curtain near the window. If they don't take any action soon, the fire will be too big to put out. </p><p>Makoto rushed into action. He opened the cabinets and managed to find a basin. He took it out and hastily filled it with water. He quickly splashes the water to the curtains hoping it'll stop the fire from burning even more of its cloth.</p><p>After a few splashes of water, Makoto successfully put out the fire. Luckily, there wasn't any severe damage other than the curtain that caught on fire earlier. Nagito ought to buy a new one. Hopefully, he doesn't mind. Surely, he can afford to spend some money on new curtains. </p><p>Makoto breathed heavily as he finally calmed down due to the adrenaline he had slowly decreasing. His legs finally gave out, causing him to stumbled back and fall. </p><p>"That was...close. Komaeda-senpai you need to be more careful next time. Imagine what would've happend if we didn't notice the smoke coming from the kitchen." Makoto wiped his sweat with his sleeves. He panted as he tries to catch his breath.</p><p>"Ah, how hopeless. Here I thought we might be able to spend time together peacefully. My luck certainly doesn't hold back. I'm sorry Na--"</p><p>"It's probably because of MY luck this time." Makoto interrupted, he slowly stood locking eye contact with the taller one. He grabbed onto both of Nagito's arms, holding them firmly. "You should stop blaming yourself. Things like this are ought to happen when you're with me, I told you I attract bad luck no matter where I go."</p><p>"Th-that's--"</p><p>Makoto's grip tightened, "Komaeda-senpai, you need to stop blaming your luck for every single thing that happens." he puffed out his cheeks, "Maybe next time you just need to be more attentive and make sure this doesn't happen again." </p><p>Nagito nodded weakly. Makoto noticed how upset his friend is because of the accident they had earlier. To lift Nagito's spirit, Makoto reached out his hand to give Nagito a small pat on the head as reassurance, but before he could do that, he remembered what happened last time he did that. His hand faltered in its motion, slowly pulling it back, but suddenly Nagito bowed his head down, resting it on the smaller one's shoulder. </p><p>"You can go ahead and do it... I don't dislike it." Nagito muttered under his breath.</p><p>A small smile formed on Makoto's lips, he happily pats Nagito's head. He started stroking Nagito's head softly, playing with his hair. The older one was enjoying the feeling of soft skin, slowly grazing against his hair. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Nagito enjoyed it.</p><p>"Are you okay now?" Makoto asked, tilting his head slightly.</p><p>Nagito lifts his head away from Makoto's shoulder, both of them stared at each other for a while before breaking eye contact. Nagito cleared his throat before speaking,</p><p>"Well, don't mind the mess. I'll clean it up later. For now, let's uh...rest--"</p><p>"Oh no! My clothes are soaked. I must've been careless when I was putting the fire out." Makoto sighed as he tightly squeezed his shirt to get the excess water out. </p><p>Nagito tried to help by giving Makoto his clothes for the time being, but he got distracted. Makoto hasn't noticed this, but his shirt was drenched to the point of the fabric looking sheer, allowing a little bit of skin to show through. Nagito, on the other hand, noticed this for a while now. He couldn't help but stare at the glimpse of skin showing. As he kept staring, Nagito felt his face getting a little hotter. He immediately averted his gaze to somewhere else not wanting to be perverted or rude.</p><p>"Ah, Naegi-kun you can borrow my clothes for the time being. I'll put your clothes in the dryer." Nagito offered as he actively avoids making eye contact with Makoto.</p><p>Makoto's eye lit up. He bowed his head down as a sign of gratitude for Nagito's kindness. Both of them stepped out of the kitchen and made their way upstairs. Makoto followed behind Nagito as the taller one guided him through the hall. They finally arrived at a room with dimly lit light. It gave off an eerie vibe, but Makoto didn't mind.</p><p>"Komaeda-senpai, is this where you keep the bodies hidden?" Makoto jokingly teased while pointing towards the room.</p><p>"Well, who knows..." Nagito replied with a smirk. He shrugged his shoulders as the smaller one stared at him in horror. </p><p>"I'm kidding, Naegi-kun." </p><p>"Ah yes, of course." Makoto laughed nervously as he scratch his cheek.</p><p>They walked into the room and, Nagito pulled a drawer open. He rummaged around for a while before finding the perfect shirt that will surely fit Makoto as their size are quite different. He took the shirt and held it in his other hand as he kept searching for other clothes that Makoto might fancy. He took out a few before deciding on the top three. </p><p>Then they made their way to another room, as Makoto walked in, he noticed that it was a bit empty other than having a large bed in the middle of the room with a closet across the room. Nagito placed the shirts he had picked earlier onto the bed. He sorted them out before turning back to look at Makoto. </p><p>"Naegi-kun, please choose whichever clothes you like. I apologize if none of these fit you well. All of these were shirts I used to wear back when I was uhh...growing?" he said, scratching his head. </p><p>"Wow, you're soooo tall senpai, how amazing! Thank you for making me feel insecure of my height." Makoto said it sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Don't worry Naegi-kun! I'm sure you'll hit your growth spurt soon!" </p><p>Makoto stood still, not knowing how to respond to that sort of encouragement. He smiled half-heartedly. Nagito then walked over to the closet and opened its door slightly, searching for a towel. Unfortunately, there wasn't any towel in the closet, Nagito sighed. He slowly made his way to the door and told Makoto to wait for a moment while he goes and fetch a towel for him.</p><p>"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Naegi-kun, I'll be back soon in the meantime you can take off your clothes and leave them here so I can get them cleaned." Nagito said with a smile before closing the door.</p><p>Makoto sat on the bed, slowly taking his shirt off. It felt uncomfortable. The shirt was completely doused in water, the texture of wet fabric clumping together, rubbing against his skin sent shudders down his spine. Makoto pulled his shirt over his head, finally taking it off. He placed his damp clothing on the floor. He glanced over to his pants, wondering if he needed to get it changed as well. He took it off as well.</p><p>Makoto turned his attention to the extra shirts Nagito had gotten him. Makoto held one of the shirts with a red graphic pattern over his body. He sighed when he noticed that the shirt was a little too big for him. He stood up and put it on. The shirt was a bit wide on the collar, slipping off his shoulders. It hung over to his knees. Makoto let out a sigh before taking it off. He did the same thing with the other two shirts, and the result was the same. The shirts were a little too big. It was loose and wasn't his size even though Nagito had claimed it was what he wore back.</p><p>"God, please allow me to grow. An inch would be enough." he muttered under his breath. </p><p>Makoto complained as he chooses which shirt to wear. He grabbed the first shirt he tried. He figured he should wait for Nagito to come back with the towel, his body was still a bit wet due to the water seeping through his previous clothes onto his skin. </p><p>Suddenly, the door swung opened and a tall figure stood right in front of it.</p><p>"Naegi-kun, are you done changing--" Nagito froze in his steps, dropping a folded towel he held in his arms.</p><p>"Ah--"</p><p>Nagito stood there awkwardly, eyeing the small one. He tried to avert his view on other things and NOT at the smaller one's bare upper body. Although, like an idiot, he did the complete opposite. Makoto saw the towel on the floor, so he walked over to where the flustered white-haired boy was standing. Nagito was fumbling over his words, only letting out unintelligible noises as Makoto approached closer.</p><p>"Yoink!" Makoto picked the towel up from the floor. </p><p>Then, he grabbed Nagito by the waist and turned his friend around, "Thank you, senpai! If you don't mind..." Makoto pushed Nagito out of the room and shut the door behind him.</p><p>---</p><p>Nagito waited outside the room, slowly breathing as he tried to calm himself down after he saw Makoto's...He rubbed his temples to ease the tension and the embarrassment he felt. He tried to focus on other things, but the image of Makoto's soft, pale body appearing in his mind made it hard to do so. Nagito felt his cheeks burning up the more he thinks about it, so to completely distract himself from any...impure thoughts, he decided to go downstairs and prepare a meal for them as it was almost lunch. </p><p>He left the area and headed towards the kitchen. Seeing the burnt curtain and smoked pastries that he utterly failed to make made him winced in shame. He threw out his failure of a dessert into the trash bin and cleaned the kitchen from its despairing state. Nagito might not be a decent baker, but he's actually a great cook. He can pretty much make any homemade meals with ease, but not as good as the Ultimate Cook, of course. </p><p>He hummed as he prepared the ingredients needed to cook. Then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Nagito turned his head and saw Makoto making his way to the kitchen. He squinted his eyes a bit to get a better view and what he saw made him drop everything he had in his hands.</p><p>
  <em> CRASH </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>As soon as the sound of things crashing against the marble surface of the floor chimed throughout the house, Makoto quickly ran over to the source of it. With a worried look on his face, he glanced over to Nagito who stood still like a deer in headlights.</p><p>"Komaeda-senpai! What happened?" Makoto asked as he pants heavily. He bent down and placed his hands onto his knees, catching his breath. </p><p>That made Nagito even more agitated. It was just a tiny teensy glimpse, but it was more than enough to make him lose his composure. Makoto huffed out his breath, the shirt he was wearing slipping off his shoulders, revealing a small part of Makoto's collarbones and chest. Judging from that only, Nagito concluded that Makoto's body was quite delicate in its figure. </p><p>"Ah--uhmm, Naegi-kun a-as expected, you look...great!" Nagito said with a forced smile as he picks up the fallen items on the floor.</p><p>"Thank you for letting me borrow your shirt, senpai. Though you are right, none of the shirts you picked fit me. But that's okay, I'm really grateful for it!" Makoto thanked Nagito and assisted him in picking the items up from the floor. </p><p>"If only, I was taller..." Makoto grunted as he crouched down to reach for a cup that rolled over under the kitchen table.</p><p>Makoto grabbed the cup and looked over to a flushed Nagito, trembling a little bit. Makoto raised one of his eyebrows, wondering what was up with his friend. </p><p>He stepped closer and handed the cup to Nagito. As expected, Nagito shakily held out his hand to grab it from him. Makoto then gripped the pale hand of the flustered boy. Nagito jolted from the sudden surprise, he tried to pull his hand away, but Makoto held firmly. </p><p>"Hahaha! What's up with you today? Why are you so nervous??" Makoto giggled, "Ahh, are you perhaps excited to see me, senpai?" he teased.</p><p>"E-excited??? Wh-what do you mean by that?" appalled by the unexpected question, Nagito stuttered.</p><p>Makoto shot a glance at Nagito's shaky hand, "If you're not excited? What's with the shaky, sweaty hands? Hm?" </p><p>"S-sweaty--" </p><p>Makoto giggled and let go of Nagito's hand. The sensation of warmth still lingered on both of theirs hands. The smaller one put the cup aside and pulled a chair out before seating on it. He swings his legs while staring at Nagito, cocking his head from side to side with a smile forming on his face. </p><p>"So...?" </p><p>Nagito cleared his throat and cleaned the kitchen counter before placing the ingredients he gathered on it. "W-what is it, Naegi-kun?" he asked.</p><p>"Why'd you invite me over? If I recall, you were all like pessimitisic about us hanging out together, so why the sudden invitation?" Makoto stared at his friend attentively.</p><p>"Ah, well you see...I wanted to confirm some things." Nagito explained, averting his eyes away from the smaller one. </p><p>"Ah! Same goes for me too, then!" Makoto let out a gasp, he scratched his cheek nervously.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind me asking you this senpai..." he spoke nervously. Nagito shook his head in response to Makoto. </p><p>The smaller one then uttered the words tensely, "Is it true that you got suspended during your first year because of a...b-bomb threat?"</p><p>Nagito stopped everything he was doing and turned to look at Makoto. He had a menacing, anxious expression on his face. Makoto shuddered upon looking at the taller one's change of expression. How can someone that would smile when met with utterly bad luck look so scary in a split second? </p><p>"How'd you know about that, Naegi-kun?" Nagito asked in an unamused tone in his voice.  </p><p>"Well, my friend told me about it, she was looking up information about this year's student, and I guess she stumbled upon yours by mistake." Makoto fidgeted with his fingers as he speaks. He can feel Nagito's intense stare piercing through him. </p><p>"I mean, it can't be true! Right? There's no way you'd do such things--" </p><p>Nagito shook his head and grinned slightly. "I thought the report of the despair-filled incident was hidden thoroughly by the academy, guess I was wrong." he shrugged.</p><p>"Your friend must have an amazing talent to find such things even under the academy's strict supervision." he clapped his hands together in awe, but there was something off about him. </p><p>Makoto bit his lip, fiddling with his fingers, wondering if he made a mistake by bringing up the incident. It happened in the past, so why does it matter? He looked at Nagito, still continuing to prepare the ingredients to cook, completely silent. The ambiance felt heavy. Makoto felt conflicted about whether to continue their conversation or not. That was until Nagito broke the silence.</p><p>"Are you scared of me, Naegi-kun?" he asked bluntly as he turned the stove on, putting a pot on it. </p><p>Makoto shook his head, "N-no, I was just wondering if it's true or not since, you know...a bomb threat is no laughing matter. But then again, my friend isn't the type to joke around, so I wanted to hear it straight from you."</p><p>Nagito was slightly surprised to hear that the smaller one didn't feel any fear or bitterness towards him. People usually avoid Nagito once learning that he used to be quite a bothersome student. He didn't mind this, of course. It's only normal to avoid someone that you don't want to be associated with. Because of this, Nagito got used to feeling abandoned. </p><p>But, Makoto was different. He refused to make his own conclusion. Rather, he needed to confirm it himself. Nagito thought that the smaller one is too kind for his good. Someone is bound to take advantage of his kindness.</p><p>"We can talk about it during lunch if that's okay with you. You haven't eaten yet, right?" Nagito then turned around, focusing on cooking the food. </p><p>"Ah, um.. what are you making senpai?" Makoto asked nervously, slowly stepping closer to inspect. He peeked behind the tall figure, eyeing all the preparations Nagito made just for him.</p><p>"Miso soup, you're okay with that, right?" Nagito asked the smaller one's opinion. Makoto nodded his head as he's not a picky person about what he eats. Nagito gave a smile to Makoto. The smaller one fidget and spoke in a shaky voice,</p><p>"Do you want me to help? I feel bad for making you do all the work. I don't want to be a burden!" Makoto offered as he tugged onto Nagito's arm.</p><p>"You're no burden, Naegi-kun. You're a guest in my home, so it's only natural that I do all the work. But knowing you, you're going to insist on helping." Nagito waved a knife around as he took out a cutting board. "You can help me set the table, that's an easy task even for you." </p><p>Makoto happily obliged, Nagito told him to take out the utensils from the drawer near them. The smaller one took out the necessary items and headed to the dining table. Makoto saw few empty seats and was confused about whether he should place his utensil across Nagito or next to him. Is Nagito comfortable enough to have someone eat next to him? To not cause any discomfort to the house's owner, he decided to sit across the table.</p><p>He placed the rice bowl to the left, followed by another bowl for the soup on the right. Makoto then went back to the kitchen and brought out the side dishes Nagito had finished making, he put the two “sides” towards the back left and right of the tray. Lastly, he gently placed chopsticks across the top of a bowl. </p><p>As he finished setting the table, Nagito walked out with the miso soup. Nagito gently put it on the table, huffing out a small breath. Makoto's eyes widen in amazement. The carrot, potatoes, and tofus seemed so tempting. Ah, what a sight. </p><p>Makoto caught a whiff of the smell as it fills the room. His stomach growled. A small blushed appeared on his cheeks. He clasps onto his stomach, gripping it tightly. "Ahahah, sorry about that..." he muttered.</p><p>Nagito pulled Makoto's chair and offering the smaller one to sit on it, Makoto nervously sat down. Nagito then poured a little bit of the soup onto Makoto's rice, he took the chopsticks and handed it to Makoto. Makoto let out a small giggle before taking the chopsticks from Nagito's hand. </p><p>"Ehehe, thank you, senpai!" He thanked Nagito with a big smile on his face. </p><p>Makoto looked over to the food served in front of him and gently placed his hands together uttering his thanks for the meal. He took a bite of the rice along with small bits of meat and tofus. His eyes glimmered so brightly. He excitedly made noises as he chews thoroughly. Nagito cocked his head to the side enjoying the smaller one's reaction to his cooking. </p><p>"THIS IS TOO GOOD! Mmf, imagine being the person to eat your cooking every day. They would be so lucky!" Makoto uttered as the food was still in his mouth, causing him to sound muffled.</p><p>Nagito let out a small chuckle, but then the smile on his face immediately disappear as soon as he crosses his arms together, leaning on his chair. "You said you wanted to know about me and the bomb threat, yes?"</p><p>Makoto almost choked on his food as soon as the white-haired boy spoke. Guess, he had forgotten about the abrupt conversation they had earlier. Makoto swallowed whatever remained in his mouth and put the chopsticks down. He looked straight towards Nagito and nodded his head slightly. </p><p>Nagito rested his face on one of his hands while the other was playing around with the food. He hummed as he cocked his head to the side. He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to recall the start of the incident. </p><p>"A close friend of my classmate was unfortunately met with a despairing state, thus impacting the other Ultimates, as well. The worst part was we also had an exam the very next day, and I thought that my classmates weren't able to perform admirably if they weren't in the best condition. How disappointed it'll be for them right?" He stared at Makoto with a piercing glare as he continued, "So I took matters into my own hands. I personally went to see my homeroom teacher and requested that the examination be suspended to a later date."</p><p>Makoto raised his eyebrows, intrigued by Nagito's story. Judging from the reaction from the smaller one, Nagito continued speaking as he played with his dishes. (Don't do this kids. Eat your food properly pls.)</p><p>"Well, it didn't go so well. There was nothing the teacher can do so like a sane person I am--"</p><p>"You left it at that?" </p><p>"Oh no, I asked an upperclassman of me to assist me, duh-- Then, I anonymously posted a threat to the school. You know like any other person would do."</p><p>"I don't think--"</p><p>"Anyways, things were going as planned! I managed to get the bomb into the gym. Everything was perfect until I realized I screwed up somehow. Fast forward, a big explosion occurred, everything was in ruin thanks to that and the school found out that I was the cause, lol-"</p><p>
  <em> Did he just say lol out loud-- </em>
</p><p>"Ah, but just so you know, it wasn't me that detonated the bomb. I don't know who did it, but it exploded anyway." he sighed.</p><p>"So, in conclusion, I did give out a bomb threat to the school, but technically I didn't blow up the gym. I guess it was still my fault. I'm so glad I didn't get expelled for that, though!" he said with a smile.</p><p>"YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN EXPELLED?! Then..." </p><p>"But no one got injured in that explosion, so they decided to suspend me, hahah!" Nagito spoke in a cheerful tone.</p><p>
  <em> It was time for Makoto to leave, he had heard everything.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Just kidding.) </em>
</p><p>Makoto's jaw dropped. He covered his agape mouth with his hand. No injuries? Seriously? He was so shocked, he choked on his saliva. He started coughing violently, trying not to suffocate. Nagito rushed to give the poor boy a glass of water. Makoto quickly gulped down the water before gasping for air. </p><p>He looked at Nagito intensely, furrowing his eyebrows. He was overwhelmed by all the information being dumped on him. Nagito only shrugged his shoulders, what could he possibly do at that point? Say 'hahah it was just a prank'? What happened wasn't exactly a prank, he was serious about 'helping' his classmates by any means. If he were a stepping stone for hope, he must be able to do whatever it takes to help the Ultimates achieve hope, right? A bomb threat is nothing compared to other self-destructive things he would've done.</p><p>"Well, that's the end of my story. Now, Naegi-kun, I wanted to talk to you about something as well. It's related to our talent." Nagito said, pointing his finger to Makoto.</p><p>"Hm? Again..?" Makoto suddenly perked up from the change of topic. He tilted his head, "What is it this time?" he asked.</p><p>"Well..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I WANNA BLOW MY BRAINS OUT,FFS WHAT'S UP WITH ME</p><p>I hope this is okay, I promise there's gonna be more fluff in future chapters--</p><p>I'm not really the best when it comes to a scene where person A walks in on person B changing. So pls forgive me TTATT</p><p>Edit: Okay i didn't noticed this during editing this chapter but a few part were a little wonky so I decided to fix it up a bit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A VALENTINES SPECIAL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There stood a tall figure, with white accompanied with faded pink tips locks slowly swishing to the side as the breeze flew by. The anonymous figure stopped in their track and took out a smartphone from the pocket of their coat. Pressing the button located at the lower part of their device, it lit up. The phone was emitting a dim ray of light, hitting the face of the person. It was Nagito Komaeda. What is he up to you may ask? Well, he is about to ask a certain small brunette out on a date! Since it Valentines Day he wanted to use it as an opportunity to confess his love to his crush. Though it may seem impossible for his affection to be accepted, he didn't stop hoping. After all, his yearning for hope keeps him going and well Makoto Naegi ultimately fits his description of a hopeful Ultimate. Thus, he declared the smaller one to be his only hope in life that he had the marvellous luck of meeting.</p><p>With a slow and steady pace, the white-haired male approached near the dorm building of Hope's Peak while observing his surroundings. It was currently at 5 a.m. Surely, it would seem suspicious if he were to be caught wandering around the school building., especially when he had no business in doing so. Nonetheless, it didn't concern Nagito as he depended on his ultimate luck to aid him in his task. He breathed slowly, huffing out short pants of air as he turned his phone on. His finger swayed around on the screen of the device, reaching over to his contacts. He scrolled past numbers upon numbers until stopping at the designated name he wanted. 'Makoto Naegi' was displayed boldly on his screen. His finger hesitated as it hovered above the call button. If you think about it, calling your friend so early in the morning might've disturbed their slumber. Of course, Nagito didn't want to become bothersome to the small brunette, but he came this far. There was no way he'd stopped. Besides, this will be his first and last attempt at pursuing Makoto as he doesn't want their friendship to become stale. Being distant from his hope gave him an overwhelming feeling of dreadful despair. He couldn't have that. He would rather gamble his life away if it means he can keep being near the presence of his hope.</p><p>In a swift motion, the white-haired male gently pressed the call icon on the screen on his device. Extended noise of buzzing emitted from the phone as the call got forwarded. The anxious male swallowed the thicken saliva that had sat in his mouth due to his nervousness. Occasionally, he would glance around to see if there was anyone nearby. He was trying to avoid any unfavourable situation from happening. Although, thanks to his ultimate luck it seemed that nothing could go wrong...for now. As he waited for the other person to pick up his knees started trembling a bit. Was he THAT high-strung? Perhaps, Nagito then made his way to a nearby bench just at the corner of the building and sat on it. His back slowly slumped as he relaxed and was able to calm his already agitated mind. Then, he heard a click coming from his phone. A hoarse but soft voice spoke from the other line. Nagito's eyebrows raised in excitement and surprised. One. Makoto answered a call from scum such as himself. Second, he didn't expect Makoto to be awake at such an early hour of the day. An exhausted groaned was muttered by the brunette waiting for a response from the caller. Realizing that he had kept Makoto waiting, Nagito who was now even more of a nervous-wreck held the phone shakily next to his right ear.</p><p>"A-ah good morning, Naegi-kun!" Nagito spoke as calm and collected as he could. Ruffling his hair to the side, wiping the sweat that had glistened on</p><p>"Nngh, Komaeda...?" the other barely uttered.</p><p>"Am I bothering you?" Nagito asked as he paced around in circles. "Perhaps I should call you at another time?" he couldn't keep up his confident facade any longer. The white-haired male chickened out.</p><p>As Nagito was about to end the call, he had initiated. He then halted in his motions when the person on the other raised his voice in protest. He brought up the phone next to his ear and listened attentively.</p><p>"It's fine Komaeda senpai. I wasn't able to fall asleep anyway. So I've been up for a while now." Makoto spoke softly, though his voice sounded quite hoarse it still managed to seem soft and sweet.</p><p>"You rarely call me unless it's an emergency, did something happened?" he asked, his voice began to sound relaxed as he continued speaking.</p><p>Nagito took a deep breath, filling every part of his lungs with much air as possible. He mustered every courage he had and spoke, "Naegi-kun would you like to go out with me-?" sweats began appearing on this poor male's forehead. "No! I meant it as in *you* and *me* meeting outside...right now?"</p><p>"I mean since you're having trouble falling asleep, a relaxing walk might help you take your mind off things."</p><p>And he backed out last minute again. Can you blame him, though? Everyone he was close to had the unfortunate fate of meeting his despair-inducing bad luck being affected by it severely. Due to his cycle of extreme luck, Nagito wasn't able to form a close connection to anyone in fear of them getting hurt by his unusual talent. But he had a strong feeling that it might not happen with Makoto as the brunette also possesses the same talent like him. Perhaps their similar ultimate talent might balance things out between them. That one short-sighted conclusion was the only thing that gave the desperate tall male faith.</p><p>"Hahaha." a small soft giggle emerged from the brunette. It was short and sweet that it gave Nagito butterflies in his stomach. Hearing the voice of his hope so close made his heart skipped a beat. "What is up with you today? It's not like you to get so flustered. But, yes. I would love to."</p><p>A smile crept onto the lips of the pale-skinned male. He hovered one of his hands over his mouth, trying to conceal any irregular breathing and pants.</p><p>"I'll be out in a minute, meet me at the fountain!" </p><p>And with that a long beeping noise emitted from the phone, leaving the excited white-haired male in quietness accompanied by the occasional sound coming from his electronic. He immediately made his way to the designated area that they agreed to meet. It seems that the fountain had become a special place. They would meet up infrequently and talk about their day, how they've been and so on. It has become such a calming, peaceful haven for both of the boys. It was also the first place they met and talked for the first time. To other people, it may seem like an insignificant spot. But the fountain held a special place in his heart. </p><p>Nagito arrived and sat on the fountain's base, playing around with the water as he waited for the smaller one. A few minutes passed and a small-sized frame approaching from afar. As the figure neared, it was very much clear that it was Makoto. He was wearing just his hoodie, zipped up to his neck. He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, so he tried his best to conceal the conspicuous skin to the best of his abilities. But because of this, he ought to catch a cold later on. The brunette waved his hand and began to pick up his pace, walking closer to Nagito, who was still playing around with the water. </p><p>Makoto finally stopped walking as he approached the distracted pale-skinned male. A little tap on the forehead brought him back to reality, though. Nagito was surprised by the sudden approach but paid no mind to it. He rubbed the spot that had been gently smacked. A small giggle escaped his mouth. Makoto smiled, rubbing his cheek with his finger. The brunette then sat down next to Nagito. His hand also started playing and swishing the water around. As the brunette was preoccupied, Nagito took the opportunity to phrase what he wanted to say in his head, no more last-minute backsies. Even if the response he might receive might be despair-inducing, he won't fret! As he parted his lips slightly before talking, he stopped before he could even get the words out. </p><p>"Let's take a walk, shall we?" Makoto suggested.</p><p>"Ah, yes! That is why I called out here." Nagito stood up, wiping his wet hand with a handkerchief he brought. </p><p>Makoto then started walking towards whatever the direction the path was heading, and Nagito followed behind. They didn't speak for quite a while throughout the whole period of them pacing around. The atmosphere was filled with the complete stillness of the early morning, followed by the cold breeze. Makoto regretted his decision of not wearing more layers, but what can he do now. He rubbed both of his palms together and blew on it, hoping his breath might warm him up a bit. The white-haired male noticed this, he hesitated at first, but within moments, Nagito took Makoto's hand and held it in a tight grip before pulling it into his pocket. Ah, the warmth from the white-haired male's large hand holding onto Makoto's cold hand did warm it up. Plus, the space inside Nagito's pocket also factors in the increasing heat in both of their interlocked hands. It was the first time Nagito acted so assertive between them. Usually, he had a passive-aggressive approach to things, but this was yet to be changed. The grip was gentle yet firm, Makoto couldn't help but be a bit flustered. </p><p>Nagito, however, kept his cool, but the amount of sweat appearing showed otherwise. His heart was pounding hard, legs a bit shaky but still managed to support him walking. The brunette looked up towards Nagito who had this stiffed expression on his face as he tried to keep his composure. The brunette asked about Nagito as to why he was making such contorted expression. Eyebrows all scrunched up, eyes twitching a bit and sweats began to increase. Nagito, of course, brushed it off as nothing but oh boy was he about to combust just from holding Makoto's hand. But soon he got used to the sensation of their hand's being held together in such confined space. It was a comforting feeling overall. </p><p>They kept at it for the whole duration of their walk. The cold breeze, accompanied by the warmth of the interlocked hands gave off a peaceful feeling. They could get immersed in it for hours to come. But soon the silence broke as the brunette spoke up, </p><p>"Komaeda-senpai, do you like being with me? Being friends with someone so painfully average? A person with no redeeming qualities, whatsoever?" Makoto asked while scratching the back of his neck with his other hand. His eyes avert from the gaze of the white-haired male. </p><p>He tried to phrase the question in a less depressing tone the best he could but Nagito caught on.</p><p>"I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I don't mean to doubt you or anything, so please don't take this the wrong way." Makoto stopped walking. He clenched his hand and bit his lips before continuing,</p><p>"Do you genuinely like being friends with me or do you pity me?" </p><p>Nagito couldn't believe what absurd thing that was coming out of the brunette's mouth. The hopeful and cheerful person he fell in love with was a sight that no longer bestowed upon him. Instead, he was met with a doubtful boy, questioning his worth to their friendship. Nagito was always the one who's so self-deprecative, and Makoto would always assure the white-haired male that he was none of those things. The brunette was often ready with kind and supportive words whenever Nagito is calling himself worthless and such. But it seems that the roles got reversed today. </p><p>"What makes you think that?" Nagito asked while inching closer to Makoto's face. He lightly held the cheek of the other one, holding it ever so gently. </p><p>He was examining nooks and crannies of Makoto's face, noticing slight hints of freckles across the cheeks and how a tiny yet noticeable dark circle had taken its form under the brunette's eyes. Was the reason Makoto had trouble falling asleep this? It was rare to see the optimistic brunette to be so gloomy over such matters. Most people wouldn't think that Makoto would even be worried about certain things, but the poor boy must've felt inferior compared to his astounding friends. They're ultimates with marvellous talents and can achieve amazing things, and well, Makoto wasn't exactly all that. Who wouldn't be thinking if they're good enough to be surrounded by people like that when they haven't achieved anything significant in their life. </p><p>Nagito pulled Makoto into a tight hug while caressing the smaller one's head. He held Makoto by the waist, bringing the brunette even closer. So close that his increased paced of heartbeats might be loud enough even for Makoto to hear. </p><p>"Now, now...don't say things like that." he uttered softly, he shot a glance at the flustered brunette and lifted the smaller's one head to meet his. </p><p>As soon as both of them made eye contact, a shade of red made its way to Makoto's cheek, though it was still dark out thanks to the streetlamps that the sudden appearance of colour was visible for the white-haired male to see. Makoto's heart went pitter-patter as he kept gazing into the greyish eyes of the taller one. Ah, his heart might burst out of his chest if this keeps up. </p><p>"I wouldn't become friends with you just for the sole reason of pity. I'm not kind like you. Is this why you're unable to fall asleep?" </p><p>Makoto nodded, looking down for a moment. He then looked back into Nagito's intense gaze. "Well..yeah. Sorry, it's a dumb reason to be so anxious about."</p><p>Nagito immediately shushed the smaller one and grabbed both sides of the brunette's face. Squeezing the soft cheeks tight, making the smaller one yelped. The white-haired male then nuzzled his forehead against Makoto, again causing the smaller one to be even more flustered. Was it possible for someone to turn so red that steam was practically coming out of their ears? Yes. </p><p>"To me, you're no average person. You're Makoto Naegi, a vessel full of hope. You might not realize it, but you're so optimistic that people around you get affected by it. How you're able to change the mood within and around others is incredible. Someone needs to acquire such immense amount of hope to achieve results like that. You're amazing in your own way...Makoto." with a gentle voice, he spoke so confidently. </p><p>As soon as Nagito uttered the brunette's name no longer calling him by his family's name, he perked up. Surprising, considering how Nagito always thinks so lowly of himself that he'd rarely talk so casually even to someone younger than him. Upon remembering what the taller one said earlier, Makoto was now blushing mess. He pushed Nagito away, cupping his overheating face and tried to hide. He turned his back towards Nagito to conceal his embarrassment. But to no avail, he got caught by the white-haired male. The taller one hugged him from behind keeping Makoto in place before he could even run away.</p><p>"You're important to me. I can never imagine my life without you in it. It would be too lonely. If you suddenly disappear, I wouldn't be able to go back to living in normalcy anymore." </p><p>"Because of you, I've found a little hope to live. Maybe breathing won't be so bad as long as you're here with me."</p><p>Nagito turned the smaller one around, holding him by the arms. He then spoke, "So, please...don't say things like that again. It makes me sad seeing you so gloomy."</p><p>No longer able to let out any coherent sentences what came out of the brunette's lips was noises of embarrassment and gratefulness. Mumbles and grunts were audible as Makoto buried his face into the taller one's chest.</p><p>"Since when did you get this cool, Komaeda-senpai?" the brunette muttered as he pulled his face away. </p><p>Makoto wiped a small bit of tear that formed at the corner of his eyes. He let out a giggle before looking up to Nagito, smiling ever so sweetly. The words 'thank you' was uttered out by the smaller one. The white-haired male also smiles in return. Blinded by the earnest expression given to him, Nagito couldn't help but get swept by the moment. He wasn't able to contain himself anymore. The mood was perfect too. In a calm and swift motion, he bent down a bit. His palm cupping against the pink-tinted cheek of the brunette lifting it slightly, so it aligned with his lip. With no hesitation, Nagito went in for the kiss. A soft peck landed on Makoto's lips. A soft peach shade appeared on the cheeks of the smaller one's. Makoto was perplexed at first, but seconds after indulging in the sensation he soon returned the kiss. He pushed his head forward in anticipation, feeling every part of Nagito's lips. The white-haired male noticed thus pulling the brunette closer. They kept kissing, leaving short pecks on each other's lips for a while. </p><p>Then they broke apart, needing to breathe for air. The two of them made eye contact, and both got flustered upon meeting each other's gaze. Makoto quickly covered his blushing mess of a face with his arms while the taller male was uttering apologies over and over. It was incredibly awkward for the two to engage in a well-mannered conversation now considering they just shared a passionate kiss. It took quite a while for both of them to completely calm down and regain their composure. Nagito let out a forced cough, suggesting they should head back. Makoto didn't protest and followed behind. </p><p>After a quick walk, they finally arrived at the dorm's building. Before Makoto could make his way inside, the taller male tugged onto his arm in desperation. Makoto turned around and saw Nagito with a face as red as strawberries staring nervously. </p><p>"I know this might come off a sudden but, considering it is Valentines Day...I was wondering...if you wanted to be my valentine...?" He asked with a shaky voice. Losing all confidence he once despite...earlier's development. </p><p>Makoto stared at the taller male for a while, completely lost in thought. He tried to come up with a response that wouldn't be too bland. The brunette admired Nagito's courage in confessing. Who would've known that the white-haired male had an interest in him? He fidgetted around with his fingers as he tried to come up with a sentence. Truth be told, Makoto has been quite infatuated by Nagito. The sight of the beautiful tall male never failed to give him butterflies. But he never pursued those feeling to preserve the friendship they already established. He wouldn't want to ruin what they already had. But it was going to change after their sudden intimate moment plus the declaration of love from the white-haired male. Makoto slowly gulped down his saliva that had been sitting in his mouth and spoke,</p><p>"I didn't know you felt that way about me. Um, I know I don't show it often, but you're important to me too, and I cherish you and the friendship we have. But sometimes I can't help but want more than that. Is it selfish of me for feeling like so?"</p><p>"You must've been feeling pressured the whole time, right? Sorry for not realizing it before. I can be a bit oblivious at times." </p><p>With that, Makoto took a step forward and pulled down on the white-haired male's collar and kissed him. Pulling away quickly before continuing, "I would love to be yours. It'll make me happier more than anything. I've come to realize that I like you too so there's no need to hold back anymore, okay?"</p><p>The taller one pulled Makoto into a tight hug, squeezing him tightly. A euphoric feeling took over them, so they decided to bask in it longer. It felt like time had slowed down, but not long after a ray of sunlight was beginning to rise. They had been up for a while now, so it was no surprise that it was already dawn. Nagito finally released the smaller one from his grasp and stepped away. He reached the back of his neck and scratched it nervously. The white-haired male let out a nervous laugh before saying his goodbye. Makoto nodded and waved as he turned around stiffly. </p><p>The taller one took a few steps but halted as soon as he felt a strong tug pulling him back almost making him fall on his back. The brunette crashed his lips onto Nagito, and they shared another passionate kiss. It seems like the other couldn't get enough, but Nagito didn't mind. He returned the kiss while positioning himself correctly so that he wouldn't fall due to imbalance. Nagito's brought his hands up to the brunette's face, holding it gently as he caressed the burning cheeks while the smaller one was standing on his toes with his arms wrapped around on the white-haired male's shoulders. After being so lost in the hot sensation of their deep kiss, they broke apart, leaving a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Makoto breathed heavily and was completely flushed from the face up to the tip of his ears. Same goes for the taller one, but it was much more prominent on him since he has a fairer complexion. </p><p>Makoto chuckled as he brushed his fingers through the taller one's white hair, it was cute seeing the suave taller male looking so flustered and blushed. They held one another in a gentle embrace, looking into each other's eyes. As if they were in a trance before uttering,</p><p>"I love you Makoto...so much."</p><p>"I love you too, Nagito-kun!"</p><p>"You don't need to add 'kun' to my name, Makoto. But it's cute." </p><p>Followed by a giggle, the taller one nuzzled his nose against Makoto's. He will never let his hope go. Even if they were to be separated by an unknown force one day, he will be sure to find his loved one and be reunited again. No matter what it takes. That's how far he's willing to go for Makoto Naegi. To obtain the hope the smaller one had, he is prepared to go through the most despair-inducing situation ever since he knows the light of hope will always be waiting for him at the end. But for now, he'll indulge in the good luck that has been given to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A VALENTINES SPECIAL THAT IS 4 DAYS LATE! I AM SO SORRY.</p><p>This chapter has nothing to do with the main story so this is completely self-indulgent. I'll be back with the main story asap but perhaps I'll be on hiatus until late March. My finals are literally next week so I need to do some last-minute revisions and such. I'm sorry for not posting this on the 14th I had a date with my lover so in the end, I got too tired to do anything.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is MY comfort ship, so I will talk about it for an excessive amount of time</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>